Juego de primos
by LovelyGreene
Summary: Ellos,son primos,los dos sienten una gran atraccion el uno por el otro, ¿Se arriegaran? o ¿Se hecharan para atras y seguiran jugando este juego extremadamente peligroso? Todos Humanos. EdxB.EmxR.JxA.
1. Christmas day!

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 1

_**C**__h_r_i_**s**_t__**m**__a__s_ **d**_a_y_**!**_

**B**_**E**_**LLAS POV**

_-Isabella Marie Cullen Swan! – _grito mi madre, estaba realmente molesta, acababamos de tener una _g_r_an_ discusión, mi madre quería que mi queridísima hermana Alice y ella me vistieran, mi madre pensaba que ellas si tenia un gran sentido de la moda, realmente en eso se parecía a mi madre, mientras que yo, era igual que mi padre, me importaba poco lo que dijera o pensara la gente de mi, la mayoría de las veces me liberaba de que mi mama me vistiera ya que trabajaba mucho en su negocio de decoración, mientras que mi hermana, con ella era otra cosa, tenia que soportar que la mayoría de las veces me quisiera escoger mi ropa ella, pero hoy, era otro día, _impor_t_ante_, para ellas..

-ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN SWAN! – grito ahora mi madre, demasiado cerca para poder tener una parálisis de oído, realmente no creo que eso exista, agradecía que mi hermana gemela Alice no hubiera sido la que me gritara ya que ella si podría hacer que me diera parálisis – Isabela, hija, anda hija hoy vendrán toda la familia, incluyendo a tu tío Carlisle y Esme – para mi madre era un gran honor que mis tíos Carlisle y Esme vinieran de Houston a Forks, y no la culpo, ya que estaba preocupada, desde hace 2 años que mi tío Carlisle se fue, mi papa estaba triste, se sentía solo…

-¡Okey mama! Dejare que me peine mi hermana. – hable pensando en mi papa.

-MUY BiEN. – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡VAYAMOS CON ALiCE! – ¿A_caso alguien podía cambiar de decisión tan rápido como yo?_

-¿Quee? – _quisa me altere un poco, solo un poco_ su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció de su rostro – uh... quise decir, ¿no es muy temprano ahora? Son las 3 de la tarde y la cena es hasta las 7.. – dije inútilmente y mi madre no contesto pero su cara mostraba desaprobación – BUENO... ¡Vayamos! – dije con una sonrisa, un poco, solo un poco forsada.

_Din, don... Din, don..._

-¡Voy! – bufe con el solo hecho de tener que abrir la puerta.

-¡Mi niña! –_ ¡jasper!, mi cerebro trabajo rapido, lo abraze rapidamente – _te eh hechado de menos cariño. – dijo besandome el cabello, no conteste solo le bese la mejilla.

-¡Oh! Tortolos! ¿Pueden parar porfavor? – dijo una voz acida, que realmente me ponia de malas, mi primo_ Edward, _todo el mundo decia que Jasper y yo haciamos buena pareja, pero porfavor, primera, era mi mejor amigo, el mio y el de Alice, segunda, lo queria como un hermano, quisa hasta mas que a Alice el simple hecho de que el no me escogiera mi ropa,- _como lo hizo hoy y como lo hace siempre y hara _– le daba favoritismo, y por ultimo, la tecera y la mas importante razon, era mi PRIMO! , que mis tios y primos nos llamaran tortolos, era realmente pervertido – bufe en respuesta sobre el comentario de Edward.

-Calla alcholico. – lo que dije no es mentira, realemente si no ves a Edward con una bebida alcholica, cerveza, o algo que se le paresca, era porque estas realmente psicopata, y necesitas ayuda lo mas rapido possible.

-Uh.. – contesto Jasper y cuando Edward estaba apunto de contestar – el simple hecho de que tengas una cerveza ahora en la mano, no ayuda, lo siento hermano – contesto, poniendole una mano en el hombro,_ Gracias Jasper, te adoro por apoyarme_.

-¡Ja! Que ustedes sean unos conservados y no tomen no quiere decir que lo sea. – dijo Edward encogiendose de hombros, pense en las posibilidades por las que no estubiera peliando ahora mismo era... ¿Acaso que estaba de buen humor? _«Descartado»_, supongo que es tan solo que el alchol no lo ah controlado del todo.

-¿Y tus padres Bella? – pregunto Jasper, no me habia dado cuenta del gran silencio que se habia hecho – **¿Bella?** ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!

-La hemos perdido. – dijo Edward cuando estaba apunto de contestarle a Jasper.

-¡Ja, Ja! – le respondi al idiota y me gire hacia jasper – An ido a comprar la cena, ¿Y los tuyos? – dije mientras me dirigia hacia la sala tomando a Jasper de la mano, de verdad que era molesto estar enfrente del pasillo.

-An ido al aeropuerto por Rosalie. – contesto con una sonrisa, Rosalie era tambien un ser muy especial en mi vida junto con Jasper y Alice, los 4 eramos inseparables. – Te dire algo, pero no le digas a nadie, nadie se puede enterar de que yo lo sabia antes de tiempo. – _asenti en respuesta y se encogio de hombros._ – Rosalie tiene novio y lo ah traido con ella para que pase la navidad con nosotros.

-¿Estas molesto por alguna razon Jazz? - Se encogio de nuevo – Jasper. – _chille_ – sabes muy bien que puedes confiar conmigo, siempre y desde siempre puedes estar seguro de que estare ahi cuando me necesites – sonrio, _o si, lo convenci_

-Bueno... la verdad se me hace una falta de respeto que no le avise a nadie, aparte de mí, porque nos quedaremos aqui en tu casa y el tambien tendra que qudarse – rei entre dientes y me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Jazzi! Sabes que esta casa es grande y tiene 3 cuartos de visitas y si como estoy segura de que tus padre lo diran, separaran a Rose y a... su novio, y pues se pueden quedar en distintas habitaciones, te puedes quedar tu conmigo, ya sabes – le sonrei sinceramente

-¡Eres tan buena Bella! – le sonrei ampliamente y nos abrazamos. – hablando de secretos, te contare otro, mis padres an decidido que regresemos a Forks y la verdad eso me pone muy feliz... – no pudo terminar porque sono el timbre

_Din, don... Din, don..._

-Voy – dije mientras me separaba de mi mejor amigo – ¡Carlisle! ¡Esme!

-Bella, querida – me contesto Esme con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla – ¿como estas?

-Muy bien ¿y ustedes?

-Felices de regresar – sonrei, sabia que sus palabras tenian doble sentido, me imaginaba que darian oficial su regreso hasta cuando estuvieran todos

-¡BElSS! – escuche un grito y seguido de unos pasos con tacones, sabia quien era, o si, lo sabia perfectamente

-¡ROSEE! – grite, claro, mi grito no era nada comparado al de ella, nos abrazamos – ya me entere de tu novio – le susurre, me miro y le levante una ceja, rio nerviosamente.

-Rose, mi amor, ¡Oh! Aqui estas – una voz muy masculina se escucho y un joven alto, castaño y muy musculoso me di cuenta, por lo que su apretada camiseta le dejaba ver, de verdad que Rose no estaba nada perdida, el novio de mi amiga la tomo de la cintura y la beso en la mejilla, Rose le lanzo una mirada desaprovatoria, me señalo con la mirada y el joven rapidamente asintio.

-Bella, te quiero presentar a mi novio... – comenzo Rosalie

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Emmet, Emmet Hale, novio de esta hermosura que tienes por prima – solte una carcajeada.

-¿Como sabes que soy su prima? – pregunte finjiendo sorpresa.

-Oh, por supuesto que Rose me ah contado mucho, que digo mucho, demasiado sobre ti, te aseguro que te quiere demasiado, sin contar los alagos de mis cuñados, y suegros, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida – me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

-¡Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien! – dije sonriente

-¡Bella! Si no paras ahora pensare que te quieres robar a mi novio – dijo Rose de broma, todos reimos.

-Bueno, pero pasen, sientense – les dije a todos señalandoles a donde estaba jasper, todos me siguieron y se sentaron, Emmet se sento en el sillon pequeño y Rosalie se sento en su regaso, mientras que Jasper y yo nos quedamos sentados en el sillon mediano, Carlisle, Esme y Edward se sentaron en el sillon grande, Edward habia estado tan callado que no lo habia notado que estaba aqui.

-¿Y donde estan tus padres y Alice querida? – me pregunto Esme

-An ido a comprar la cena - dije sonriente

-¿Comprar? – pregunto Carlisle

-Oh por dios Carlisle, ¿acaso creen que mi madre pueda hacer de cenar sin quemar la casa? – todos reimos ante mi comentario.

**« **_One song, about a girl, Can't breathe when I'm around her_ **»** Empezo a sonar mi celular, era un mensaje de Alice

_Bella, llegaremos muy pronto, _

_¿Ya an llegado los Cullen?_

_Y ¡Por cierto! Ni se te ocurra mover_

_Algo de maquillaje, ropa o lo que sea._

**- Alice**

Conteste lo mas rapido possible que mis dedos me lo permitieron

_Si ya estan aqui, Okey, yo _

_Esperare y cuando regreses _

_Estare igual que como me dejaste... _

**- Bella**

Capitulo** extrema**_**d**_**amente-corto **LOSE!Juro que el otro estará más _largo_, Espero y comiencen a leer ¿sí?, **¿Qué les parece mi historia?** Bueno espero y bien :) cuando vuelva a subir a Nueva Familia, subiré otro cap aquí, espero comentarios acerca de la historia plis,

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	2. Las apariencias engañan!

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 2

**L**_as __a_**p**_ari__e_n**c**i_as _en**g**añ_an__**!**_

**B**_**E**_**LLAS POV**

-¿Quien sera la Santa Claus de este año? – pregunto Alice dando saltitos ya enfrente del arbol de navidad con toda la familia enfrente, todos los años haciamos intercambio de regalos el 31 de diciembre, haciamos una rifa el 24 y ya era lo unico, pero segun mi hermana para que fuera mas divertido, _alguien_ se disfrazaba de Sra Claus o Santa Claus, y ese _alguien_, siempre era mi hermana.

-Tu Alice – dijimos todos a coro y reimos, era obio que sabia que seria ella, solamente le encataba que se lo repitieramos.

-Es bueno que lo sepan – dijo Alice con una sonrisa maligna en su cara – este año tendremos algo nuevo...

-¿Que es algo nuevo? – dije con los ojos en blanco y jasper me hizo criculos en la espalda tratando de relajarme. **¿**_**Como lo hacia?**__ ¿Como le hacia para que me relajara con ese simple movimiento? Estaba segura de que si yo le hiciera eso a un hombre, equis hombre, es mas, Edward – Si aunque no lo crean, es un hombre, piensa como uno, sisi, como __**primate **__– ¿En que estaba? Asi, en que si yo le hiciera eso a Edward vomitaria ante mi contacto, ¡ja! _¿En que cosas pienso?_ Si no quiero hablar siquiera con Edward, menos me gustaria tocarle._

-Shh! Dejame hablar Isabella – ella sabia que odiaba ese nombre, se estaba vengando de que no la hubiera dejado terminar de hablar – Aremos parejas, aqui – dijo señalando una bola de las 3 bolas de cristal que tenia enfrente– estan escritos los nombres de los hombres, aca en esta – _señalo otra bola_ – tenemos los de las mujeres y aca en esta a las personas que le van a regalar, yo tomare un papel de los de los hombres, lo nombrare y luego el sacara otro, me lo dara y dire el nombre de su pareja, y la pareja, sacara cada uno un papel, y a ese le regalaran, cada uno a diferente persona, sera secreto y hasta la cena de año nuevo nos intercambiaremos los regalos, ¡COMENCEMOS!, bien, Edward, pasa aca, toma un papel y me lo das – Alice abrio el papel y se quedo pensativa, _pobre la persona que toque con el ¡JA!_ – Bella – estoy segura de que mi cara reflejaba tanto asombro y que mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de las orbita – Tomen un papel cada quien – tome uno, _Alice_, me habia tocado mi hermana y me fui a sentar de nuevo con Jasper –Bien, el que sige, Emmet – mientras mi hermana hacia mas parejas, mire a Edward con furia, sus ojos representaban burla, estaba segura de que el tanto como yo, pensaba que esto era una _total __**estupides**_**.**

Paso mucho tiempo para que mi hermana terminara con su gran estupides y dejo a las parejas asi: Emmet **y** Alice, Carlisle **y** mi mama Renne, Esme **y** Jasper, Rosalie **y** mi papa Charlie, y por _supuesto_, Edward **y** yo.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño? No has hablado desde que pasaste con Edward enfrente – me pregunto Jasper a mi oido, era tan tierno, se preocupaba por mi como nadie lo hacia, nisiquiera mi propia madre.

-¿Como puedo estar Jasper? ¡Me ah tocado con Edward y estoy segura de que Alice ara que todos vayamos al centro comercial o quisa hasta que ¡dormarmos juntos! – Dije con tono dramatico, el rio – Algo te parece gracioso Jasper? – dije entrecerrando los ojos, lo que hizo que riera mas – te odio – dije dandole golpecitos en el pecho, me tomo de las muñecas y me miro fijamente, podia ver en su Mirada tristesa. Pero ¿P_orque?_

-¿Encerio me odias?

-¿Quee? ¿Tienes retrazo mental o que diablos menso? – le dije mirandolo fijamente, el rio a carcargadas.

-De hecho, si, una niña, muy bonita, mi mejor amiga, para que no lo mal pienses, me acaba de causar un retraso mental al decirme menso.

-¡Oh! ¿Y no existe algo que esa niña pueda hacer para que la perdones? – rodee los ojos

-Mmmm… ¿Como que? –dijo con cara picara

- ¿Que tal cantarte una cancion? – su boca hizo una perfecta 'O' y la verdad lo entendia, jamas de los jamases de mi existencia le habia cantado una cancion a Jasper, le habia escrito varias canciones, pero ninguna se la habia cantado, el habia leido la letra, cuando se habia mudado de Forks, nos mandabamos cartas, y una vez le habia mandado la letra, despues de eso, siempre que venia me rogaba, que se la cantara.

-Que no me decias que solo cuando estuvieras segura me la cantarias?

-Si, pero creo que ya es el momento de que te la cante – me encogi de hombros – Bueno ya, ¿quieres que te la cante o no?

-¡Claro! – sonrio mucho, que creo que hasta le saldrian arrugas en ese momento – ¿Ahora? – asenti lentamente, no muy segura de mi respuesta - ¡FAMILIA! – Todos nos miraron - Me gustaria que todos escucharan a Bella, que me cantara un cancion_...-_todos aplaudieron en respuesta y se fueron a sentar enfrente del piano... ¿_Queee? Definitivamente, la que tendria un retraso mental, seria yo, este, era mi fin..._

**«** ¿_Que esperas Bella? Este es un gran momento para correr_ ** »****,** Una parte de mi me gritaba que corriera, que hiciera una escuza para no cantar, pero la otra parte de mi me decia que Jasper no merecia esto..**«** _El no te ah hecho nada, solo quererte como su propia hermana_ **»**...

-Bi...Bien, esta cancion, esta dedicada a Jasper... ¡Primo! Te adoro mejor amigo – me sonrio en respuesta y yo le sonrei aun mas amplio, la verdad aun no estaba muy segura, ademas que perdia? Unas cuantas semanas Edward molestandome... **«** _Wow pocas_, pense con sarcasmo **»**

Comenze a tocar las primeras teclas de la cancion, solo espero que mi voz no se quiebre a mitad de la cancion..

~ Cancion **Gift of a friend/Demi Lovato**

Todos aplaudieron cuando termine de cantar asi que decidi tocar otra...

~ Cancion **True Friends/Miley Cyrus**

Si antes habian aplaudido, ahora no sabia que habian hecho, todos tenian una sonrisa en la cara – _si, incluyendo a Edward_ -, pude ver que Esme estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Jasper, y Jasper estaba apunto de salirle una lagrima –_ Madre e hijo_ -

_Estaba comenzando a pensar que no es tan malo cantar canciones a alguien mas que a ti mismo..._

_**E**_**D**_**W**_**ARDS **_**P**_**OV**

« _I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes, Trying on all our clothes, clothes, Boys blowing up our phones, phones, Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds ,Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy.. Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up ,Tonight, I'mma fight _» - le di un golpe a la alarma.

-¡EDWARD! ¡Despierta! – Ay _no este aburrido, eso quiere decir que es muy temprano _- ¡EDWARD! Alice quiere que vayamos todos con nuestras respectivas parejas al centro commercial.

-Ya mí que lo que quiera Alice – le dije mirandole con demasiada frialdad.

-Yo que tu no hablaria asi de ella – hizo una señalando con su mano hacia la puerta.

-Me vale y ya te dije lo que diga esa enana – la boca de Jasper se hizo una perfecta 'O' y me susurro _'5 segundos' _– ¿Que? – le mire con ceño fruncido, estaba realmente confundido.

-¡MIRA IDIOTA! SOY ENANA Y LO QUE QUIERAS PERO VAS A VENIR POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS, TU DECIDES... – todo paso tan rapido que solo pude reaccionar cuando Jasper tenia a Alice agarrada de las muñecas y la llevaba hacia fuera de la habitacion, ella trataba de soltarse... –CAMBIATE RAPIDO EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN SI NO QUIERES QUE TU .. – la escuche gritar fuera de la habitacion,supongo que ya no pudo terminar sus amenasas, _Ok esta bien Edward, si no quieres que alguien te grite asi de nuevo, a cambiarse se a dicho..._

Baje rapidamente, _solo espero que Alice este calmada..._

-¡Buenos dias cariño! – escuche que le gritaba Bella a Jasper, ¡puf! _¿Ya casense no?_

-Buenos dias Edward, ¿Que quieres de almorzar? – me pregunto mi madre, _ah mi madre, siempre tan tierna _– Eh hecho hot cakes, omelet's, coctel de frutas, ¿Que te sirvo?

-Nada mama, yo me sirvo no te preocupes – le di un beso en la mejilla – Buenos dias- me sonrio dulcemente, _amaba a mi madre, era la unica persona a la que le confiaba todo._ – Buenos dias - salude mientras me sentaba en la mesa y poniendo mis hot cakes enfrente preparandome para comer.

-¿Que le as hecho a Alice? – pregunto Bella mirandome por sus grandes pestañas. – Jamas la habia visto tan enojada si no es porque, alguien dice un comentario malo sobre la moda, cuando no dejo que me vista, o cuando alguien la llama enana – Me encogi de hombros en respuesta – ¡Oh Dios! ¡No! ¿Le as dicho enana?

-Me saca de quisio cuando alguien me quiere controlar – dije rodando los ojos.

-¡Dios! ¡Estas perdido! Si realmente viviras aqui, tu vida esta hecha añicos con Alice, se vengara, y muuuuuy feo.

-Otra razon para no vivir aqui – dije con cara fria – La verdad no me importa lo mas minimo lo que Alice me aga

-¡No digas eso en voz alta! – Dijo dramaticamente mientras tomaba un pedazo de su fruta – Dejame decirte algo, Asi como ves a Alice de pequeña, es de vengativa, su frase favorita es ''Chiquita pero picosa'' y le queda demasiado bien...

-¡Oh dios Bella, calla ya! Aras que tenga pesadillas – dijo Jasper con cara burlona

-¡JA, JA! Aun asi me vale – dije encogiendome de hombros, mientras me levantaba para lavar mi plato.

_¿Y si tenian razon y Alice se vengara de mi? ¿Realmente no tenia miedo o si?_

-¡Bien! ¿Ya saben los planes no? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa realmente muuuuuuuy grande, _estabamos en el Centro comercial, Alice habia dicho que para que fuera mas interesante, tendriamos que regular algo atrevido, de hecho, no habia entendido que queria decir con la palabra atrevido, ¿Queria decir que le regalara a Emmet una tanga de elefante? Oh si claro, el solo pensar esome daba tanto asko, era tan repulsivo pensar eso._

-Alice, solo una pequeña pregunta, - dijo Bella encogiendose de hombros – cuando dices un regalo _ATREVIDO, ¿Q_uieres decir que tengo que regalar algo de Victoria's Secret? – pregunto Bella, su exprecion de verdad que me daba risa, era una convinacion de asco y pena.

-Puede ser, o quisa un pase a taiboll dance – ¿_Lo decia en broma verdad?_ – ¡MUY BIEN! Ya que todos tienen sus dudas resueltas, todos con sus respectivas parejas_..- Oh si gracias – pense con sarcasmo_

-Vamos Bella – le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano, - ¿A donde vamos primero?

-Mmm... ¡Que tal, si vamos para aya! – dijo señalando con su brazito a un lugar que no pude reconocer

- ¿Para donde? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡PARA AYA! – dijo y corrio, no se que sucedio exactamente, y aunque lo supiera no podria explicarlo, estaba realmente psicopata al seguir a Bella por todos lados, rodeando las Fuentes, las maquinas de golosinas, pasando por las tiendas gritando 'QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE BELLA' y Bella riendo como psicopata en respuesta, en una de las tantas vueltas que dimos - realmente perdi la cuenta – ibamos pasando enfrente de 'Starbucks'le grite a Bella 'PARA YA BELLA!' y ella solo voltio y me sonrio maliciosamente, no se que paso ahi, pero solo me quede estatico con lo que vi, Bella tropezo con algo y cayo dentro de una fuente, corri para levantarla, ella nisiquiera me miro, estaba demasiado ocupada riendo, si antes habia pensado que estaba psicopata, ahora no sabia que pensar, cuando termino de reir, me estendio su mano y yo la levante, ella me sonrio cuando la sente en la orilla de la fuente

- Gracias – me dijo con una sonrisa y su cara enrojecio.

-¿Que diablos fue eso?- no contesto, comenzo con carcajadas, un poco menos que cuando cayo en la fuente, pero aun asi, carcajadas de una persona nada normal – ¿Te parece algo gracioso Bella?

- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Esque Edward! ¡Te juro! Tuviste que ver tu cara cuando comenzaste a gritar 'QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE BELLA' – dijo tratando de imitar mi voz – Yo creo que solo te faltaba el baston y gritarme, 'MUCHACHOS MALCRIADOS' – dijo imitando la voz de una anciana, rei en respuesta

- Eso hubiera sido divertido – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, me sonrio tiernamente - ¿Me vas a decir porque te fuiste corriendo a si o no?

-¡mm! La verdad nose – dijo sonrojandose – queria ver que reaccion tenias – dijo sonriendome. – ¡Vayamos a comprar los regalos anda!

- Claro vayamos – dije y le sonrei – ¿A quien te toco regalarle?

-Shhh es secreto – dijo poniendose un dedo en la boca – Okey no, Alice ¿Y a ti?

-Emmet, Pero no se que regalarle, no lo conosco muy bien y no se, osea con eso del regalo atrevido, pienso que regalarle una tanga de elefante es como decirle, tienes a mi hermana para probarla – ella solto una pequeña carcajada y yo le lanze una Mirada de furia.

- Mira – dijo encojiendose de hombros – no conosco mucho a Emmet, pero en estos dias lo eh tratado y pienso que si le regalaras una tanga de elefante, lo tomaria en broma y no se molestaria, es mas, eso aria que se acercara mas a ti...– Dijo y luego me sonrio tiernamente.

- Pero mira a mi como hombre no me gustaria que me regalaran eso – dije retorciendome del asco en solo pensar que alguien me regalara una tanga de elefante.

- Mmm.. Puedes regalarle algo de ropa

- Puede ser, pero que no se supone que tiene que ser algo, ¿atrevido? –

- De hecho, pero dime, ¿Quien crees que de algo atrevido? Porque no todos lo daran...

- Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Tu mama...

-Y yo – dijo sonriendo – Y los demas no, asi que no creo que aya problema.

-Pero, mira alomejor Alice no se enoja con los papas, pero conmigo si, y luego despues de lo de mañana – dije con una sonrisa torcida.

- No te preocupes yo hablo con ella – dijo sonriendome – ahora... ¿Que quieres hacer?

- ¿No iras a comprar el regalo de Alice?

- Emm – vi como se sonrojaba fuertemente – sii, pero no creo que te gustara entrar a la tienda a la que ire – sonrei torcidamente, entendi la indirecta. – Puedes ir... Mmm...¿ Iras a comprar tu regalo no?

- Cierto, bueno vayamos cada quien a comprar nuestros regalos y despues nos vemos aqui en 30 minutos, ¿te parece bien? – dije con una sonrisa torcida y me asintio – Y despues podemos ir a comprar un café o un helado.

- Siiiii – dijo sonriendo muuy muy grande, y dando pequeños saltitos como niña pequeña – Bueno nos vemos en 30 minutos – me sonrio y se fue hacia victorias secret, cuando estaba apunto de voltearme para ir a la tienda Hollister, vi como volteaba y se sonrojaba cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

_Bella no es tan mala como pense...Era muy amable y graciosa... Y ademas era muy linda, muy muy linda... –_en que piensas Edward – me regaño mi consiencia al instante, no debia gustarme Bella, no no debia... Pero que no debiera, no queria decir que no pudiera...

-¿Estas lista? – le pregunte cuando la vi salir.

- Llevas mucho esperandome aqui?

-Nop, unos cinco minutos si mucho – dije sonriendo torcidamente – ¿Que prefieres, un café o un helado? ¿O algo más?

-¡Café Porfavor! – Dijo dramaticamente - Vamos a Starbucks

Entramos a Starbucks, habia muy poca fila, algo extraño en un Starbucks.

-Buenos dias, ¿Que le gustaria pedir?

-Un cappuccino moka y un... ¿Tu que quieres Edward?

- Un Chocolate moka, chocolate blanco porfavor

- Muy bien son, 25 dolares, tome – me dio los cafes y nos fuimos.

- Toma – dijo Bella cuando le entrege su café y me tendio el ticket, comenze a reir por lo que decia, que patetico. –¿ Que sucede? – dijo mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su café.

- Mira. – Le enseñe el papel que decia

_Mike Newton_ Tel. 044 8252133, llamame cuando quiera muñeca ;)

Se atragando en cuanto lo leyo

-Que patetico – dijo mientras le daba otro gran sorbo de café

- Anda, que esperas para llamarle – dije en broma

- Oh! Claro, permiteme que me termine mi café, porque no vaya a ser que con alguien tan sexy, que me tiemblan hast alas piernas, y no queremos que se me tire el café – dijo siguiendome el juego, nos miramos fijamente y reimos – Que patetico es ese tipo – repitio.

-Traes, traes, chocolate aqui – dije sonriendole mientras le señalaba el lado derecho de mi boca.

-¿Aqui? – pregunto en un intent fallido señalandome su lado izquierdo de su boca.

-No, aqui – le dije mientras me agachava y le quitaba el chocolate de su boca, me miro fijamente y se acerco un poco mas,_ oh dios Bella no lo agas, una vez que lo agas no podre parar _– pense-

-¡BELLA! ¡EDWARD!– Escuchamos que alguien nos gritaba, volteamos para encontrarnos con toda la familia a unos 3 metros de nosotros –¿DONDE ESTABAN? LOS BUSCAMOS POR TODOS LADOS – grito Alice, ya que aun estaba lejos como para no oirla si no fueran gritos

-Al menos ya sabes que no esta molesto contigo – dijo sonriendome, le bufee en respuesta al recordad el pequeño insidente de la mañana

- Es divertido cuando te enojas

-¿Y que no se supone que yo soy un amargado, alcholico? – Dije con voz finjidamente molesta, la verdad no estaba molesto, solo queria saber su reaccion, Ella se encogio de hombros.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que las apariencias engañan y no eres tan mala persona como pense – dijo sonriendome y despues de eso se fue con Jasper y se agarraron de las manos, en ese momento senti algo muy extraño en mi estomago, - Celos – me dijo algo en mi consiencia, no no eran cellos, no pueden ser celos...

.

Este Cap es una **bib**_**l**_**ia** a comparación del otro x) decidí ser _b_u_ena_ y subirlo :) espero y comenten ¿**si**? Y también las que leían nueva familia, eh subido, es un cap. también creo que un poco largo, nose de donde saque la inspiración, pero la saque, :) espero y les guste: D enserio gracias por leer, creí que nadie leería:$ Bueno, yo vere cuando suba el próximo capitulo :) Sean buenas y dejen **r**_**e**_**views**, ah Gracias a **veroniica** que me aviso que habia escrito mal alcohol :$ error de dedo :) Bueno nos leemos pronto! Espero y para cuando vuelva a checar tenga más l_ectoras _:$ si no es molesta:$

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	3. Tu lugar, Mi Lugar!

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 4

**T**_u __lu_**g**_ar, _m**i**lu**g**a_r__**!**_

**B**_**E**_**LLAS POV**

- ¿Jasper porque nosotros nos venimos en el Volvo? Siempre as dicho qe prefieres

-Bella, Necesito decirte algo, algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta... – Me dijo Jasper mirando hacia la carretera, cosa demasiado extraña, ibamos camino a mi casa, todos se habian ido en el jeep de Emmet, y Jasper le habia pedido el Volvo a su hermano, ¿_porque? Quien sabe, es lo que espero saber..._

- ¿Que pasa Jazzi? – Pregunte preocupada.

-Bella, creo creo, que, que, mira yo no se lo que pase despues de esto, pero necesito sacarlo, de verdad que lo necesito, - dijo mientras se estacionaba al lado del jeep de Emmet y respiraba muy ondo – Yo Bella, Yo te Amo, y como algo mas que una hermana o mejor amiga... – Dijo mientras se volteaba para la ventana.

No sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que hacer, por ese todo momento de silencio mi cerebro no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar « _Corre, Corre, Corre, Corre _» mientras que otra parte de mi me gritaba « _No lo lastimes, No lo lastimes, No lo lastimes _» AL DIABLO CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS – y fue lo que hize, Sali del auto, no sin antes dar un portazo que seguro oyeron hasta los que estaban adentro,_RAYOS _lo menos que queria esque los demas se enteraran entre a la casa para que no me siguiera, pero Jasper fue mas rapido y me siguio

-¡Bella! – dijo parandome estirandome del brazo para que no subiera al Segundo piso.

-¿Que quieres Jasper? – le grite

-¡Sh!, no grites, no queremos que los demas nos oig... – ¡DIABLOS! ¿Teniamos que pensar igual SIEMPRE?, Okey Bella, contradiselo.

-¡AL DIABLO LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMAS, AL DIABLO MIS SENTIMIENTOS, AL DIABLO TODO JASPER! – Le dije y despues corri a meterme a mi habitacion, ¿_Tenia que ser tan estupida siempre?_

_**E**_**D**_**W**_**ARDS **_**P**_**OV**

Todos estabamos muy metidos en nuestras cosas, Esme y Renne estaban envolviendo algunos regalos, Emmet, Carlisle, Charlie y yo estabamos viendo el partido de beisbool de los Blinding contra Borabora, mientras que Alice y Rosalie estaban con la cara pegada en varias revistas sobre moda, la verdad esque no me gusta mucho el beisbool pero preferia eso a estar como un hongo solo como siempre lo estaba, la verdad esque hoy me habia dado cuenta de que no todos eran malos, Alice, aunque aya tenido un incidente con ella por la mañana, me habia tratado muy bien en el camino hacia la casa de mis tios, era igual de divertida que su hermana bella, eso si, ella era muy extricta en cuestiones de moda, Mis tios la verdad no tenia nada contra ellos, pero eran muy Buenos con nosotros al dejarnos quedar con ellos, Emmet, el novio de mi hermana, tambien me estaba empezando a caer demasiado bien, ve daba cuenta de que de verdad queria a Rosalie y la respetaba y cuidaba.

-¿Tu porquien apuestas Edward? – me pregunto Charlie sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Mmm, prefiero a los Duolink, pero pues por los Blindings –

- Esos vatos son de la... – Comenzo a Decir Emmet, pero no pudo terminar porque se escucho un puertazo afuera, supongo que los _cariñosos _ya llegaron.

-¡Bella! – grito Jasper estirandole del brazo a Bella en la puerta

-¿Que quieres Jasper? – le grito Bella, ¿_estaban peliando?_

-¡Sh!, no grites, no queremos que los demas nos oig... – QUE ESTUPIDO, TODOS ESTABAMOS DE CHISMOSOS.

-¡AL DIABLO LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMAS, AL DIABLO MIS SENTIMIENTOS, AL DIABLO TODO JASPER! – Le grito Bella a Jasper y se escucharon pasos arriba, supongo que subio.

-¿Que paso cariño? – le pregunto Mama a Jasper

-No pasa nada – dijo secamente – Edward ven porfavor.

Subimos las escaleras juntos, entramos a nuestra habitacion, bueno a mi habitacion ya que el dormia en la de Bella, se sento en la cama y se puso su cabeza en sus manos, de verdad que lo veia triste, ¿Que abra pasado?

-¿Que pasa hermano? – Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le ponia la mano en su hombro, para que supiera que lo apoyaba.

-Tienes que ayudarme – dijo aun sin mirarme

-¿Que pasa?

-Tienes que ayudarme a gustarle a las chicas, tu siempre as tenido muchas admiradoras y todo eso. – Me encogi de hombros_, ¿Que queria decir con eso?_

-¿Que paso? – Se encogio de hombros y se paro y se sacudio su china cabellera, una y otra vez, - JASPER SI NO ME DICES QUE PASA AHORITA NO ME AGO RESPONSIBLE DE LO QUE TE SUCEDA – le dije realmente molesto, me sacaba de quisio que no hablara.

- Ok, Esque mira, creo que me di cuenta que amo a Bella- _amo a Bella, amo a Bella, amo a Bella, _, _AL DIABLO MIS SENTIMIENTOS, AL DIABLO TODO JASPER!, , AL DIABLO MIS SENTIMIENTOS, AL DIABLO TODO JASPER! _Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, ¿E_so queria decir que Bella tambien queria a Jasper como algo mas que amigos?_

_-_¡EDWARD! Se supone que eres el que me vas a ayudar y estas peor que yo... – Dijo jasper sacandome de mis pensamientos

-¡Jasper! ¿CREES QE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA? ¿O lo estas? – Se encogio de hombros como respuesta, okey no estaba seguro – ¿Estas consiente de que se lo dijiste y que tal si ella no siente lo mismo? ¡ Su relacion puede cambiar!

-Si Edward pero tu no entiendes, ¡Bella! Bella es la chica perfecta, es tierna, es amable es graciosa, es linda, es todo lo que yo soñe...

-¿Te as dado cuenta de que todos los sueños no siempre son reales? – Quisa fui muy Frio porque Jasper comenzo a llorar, ¿_tenia que ser tan directo?_ – Okey Jasper, agamos esto, tu quedate aqui, date un baño y despues no te muevas, no agas ninguna locura, ya sabes si necesitas a alguien tienes a Alice, que te puede mejorar los animos, mientras yo ire hablar con Bella, la voy a convencer de que necesitan hablar, tu, acalara tus ideas y sentimientos – Le dije en la puerta sin dejarlo hablar, la verdad, ya no queri estar ni un Segundo mas viendo asi a mi hermano, me dolia tanto verlo sufrir.

Llegue rapido a la habitacion de bella, toque una vez, nadie contesto, otra vez, nadie contesto, ¡Ok ya! Tanto estres me saca de quisio, entrare, entre en su habitacion, era Como el de una chica... « Dah! ¿Encerio idiota? » Me regaño al instante mi conciencia , Bella es una chica.. Ok, mejor ay que esperarla, quisa esta en el baño – pense mientras me sentaba en su cama - Pude notar que le encantaba la musica, tenia muchos discos, de musica clasica, eso decia que era calmada, _Sobre todo por lo de el centro commercial –_me encogi de hombros- esto seria bien para contar a nose, quisa mis nietos, si es que llego a tener, si esque no me quedo amargado y solo, mis padres siempre decian que si seguia asi, alejandome de las personas, eso me pasaria, sabia que lo decian de broma, que lo decian para que cambiara, pero aveces si pensaba eso – me encogi de hombros-Bella rapido llega, okeey ire a buscarla al baño – toque la puerta del baño de la habitacion de Bella, nadie contesto, abrire la puerta, ¿ademas, que pierdo? – Abri la puerta lentamente

_Bella_- llame de nuevo.. Nadie en el baño, « Okey Edward si fueras Bella donde estarias? Piensa como Bella_.. No seas estupido Edward _–me regañe a mi mismo-, mejor ire a buscarla por la casa, si eso esta mejor _»_ Cuando estaba a punto de salirme del baño, cuando algo en el lavabo me llamo la atencion, era el libro de cumbres borrascosas, lo abri en la primera pagina y decia, _Propiedad de Bella Swan_, la pasta estaba muy gastada, se notaba que a Bella le encantaba leerlo – sonrei- Cumbres Borrascosas era mi libro favorito..

-Edward, que haces aqui? - pregunto Bella con una perfecta 'O' en sus carnosos y rosados labios, sus ojos estaban inchados y rojos, habia estado llorando, se veia tan mal, senti un gran hoyo en mi corazon, me entraron unas ganas de protegerla. - Edward..

-Mm.. Necesito hablar contigo - dije, habia olvidado que aun esperaba mi respuesta.

-¿Sobre? - dijo sorbiendose la nariz, la verdad me hubiera dado asco con alguna otra persona, pero por DIOS ay que entender a la chica, estaba llorando.

-Sobre lo que ah pasado con Jasper.- se encogio de hombros en respuesta - me lo ah contado Bella, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, si Jasper confio en mi, tu tambien puedes hacerlo, claro si quieres - abrio la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo su boca comenzo a temblar y comenzo a lloriquear en mi pecho,la rodee con mis brazos, estuvo asi mucho tiempo, queria decirme algo, no podia decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi, pudieron haber pasado, horas, minutos o quisa solo segundos, y mis piernas, brazos y cuerpo no se cansarian de estar asi con Bella, consolandola, aunque fuera porque amaba a Jasper, no me importaba estar asi, aunque sea de contravando. Depronto senti que ya no lloraba, pude sentir los grandes suspiros que daba.¿Estaria ya dormida?

-Bella, estas...

-No estoy dormida idiota, -dijo en un susurro, pude sentir que sonreia, ¿Como podia sonreir ante un momento asi? ¿No se suponia que estaba asi porque amaba a mi hermano? Tenia acaso la mas minima sospecha de lo que sentia al saber que sufria por mi hermano? No, no lo sabia, nisiquiera yo estab seguro de lo que sentia porella, ¿podia saber ella el dolor que me causaba tenerla asi en ese estado?

-Okey ya - dijo separandose de mi, senti unas ganas de tomarla de la cintura y atraerla de nuevo hacia mi, que sintiera que en mis brazos estaba segura y podia confiar en mi, volteo hacia mi suspirando profundamente, mientras se acomodaba un mechon de cabello, y me miro, - ¿Eres buen psicologo? porque estoy segura de que si no hablo con uno en este momento, me volvere loca - asenti sonriendole.

-¿Que te sucede? que sucede por tu cabeza en este momento? ¿Que paso por tu cabeza cuando Jasper te declaro su amor? - estaba ancioso por saber todas esas respuestas que solo ella me podia proporcionar.

-Una pregunta a la vez - dijo dramaticamente, mientras se lavaba la cara, un momento...

-Antes Bella, ¿podemos ir a otra parte? estoy comenzandome a sentir incomodo en tu baño - dije rodando los ojos, salimos del baño y fuimos a su habitacion ella se sento en su cama y tomo un cojin y comenzo a abrazarlo como niña pequeña, me sente a su lado, esperando a que comenzara a responder mis dudas

- Sabes, tengo miedo, miedo de que pierda a Jasper como mi primo-mejor amigo, yo lo amo muchisimo, - sentí como mi corazón hacia _crush_ -como un hermano, es una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, y es de las que me gustaria que estuvieran conmigo siempre, pasara lo que me pasara, aunque tubiera que aguantar tantas peleas como esta, aunque no sepa muy bien cocinar, y tantas veces aya tratado de matarme - dijo mientras que tenia una mirada perdida, supongo que estaba recordando algo, rio como si le acabaran de contar un chiste, aveces si me preocupaba tener la misma sangre que Bella -

-Bella en lugar de estar pensando lo que sea que ester pensando, mejor dime ¿Amas a Jasper como algo mas que primo? - se encogio de hombros -

- No, no te puedo negar, en algun momento senti que lo queria como algo mas, pero dios, somos primos, como puedo amar a mi primo - te comprendo Bella - Sabes, creo que ire por un cafe, necesito algo de cafeina para despertar e ir hablar con jasper - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Te acompaño, necesito un chocolate - sonrei, encerio que lo necesitaba, el chocolate siempre me subia el animo.

Ibamos pasando por la alfombra que hay enfrente de la puerta de Bella cuando, ella tropezo, la tome de la cintura lo mas rapido que mi cerebro trabajo, y la levante aunque creo que su cabeza toco el piso ya que comenzo a reirse como psicopata, asi que la lleve a su cama, no reaccionaba, asi que decidi darle unas cuantas cachetadas, claro no muy fuertes para que no le dolieran - creo- .

-¿Que te pasa idiota? - dijo molesta mientras reaccionaba y se tocaba la cabeza

-Oh si, eso soy ahorita un idiota, pero en el centro comercial bien que estabas a punto de besarme - no me iba a dejar de ella.

-¡Ja! primero, yo no te iba a besar, segundo, eres tu el que se muere por besarme y tercero, si yo quiero te puedo besar y si no quiero, te mando al diablo... - dijo con cara de niñita malcriada, le mire con furia, le tome su barbilla y la acerque a mi, queria demostrarle que si yo queria tambien la podia besar, me miro profundamente a los ojos, y me perdi, ¿como podia decir tanto con solo mirarme? cerre los ojos para solo besarla, pero algo comenzo a vibrar en mis pantalones, Siempre me tenian que interrumpir?

- ¡Edward! - chillo Jasper, Bella rio cuando sintio los pantalones vibrar y se separo de mi mientras contestaba el telefono, la tome de la cintura para que no se alejara, ahora no me iba a quedar con las ganas y la sente en mi regazo.

-Eh Hola - conteste, me habia obligado recordar como hablar.

-¡Edward! ¿Has arreglado todo? ¿Bella vendra hablar conmigo?

-Primero, ¿estas preparado ya?

-Em..Si, eh pensando en todo lo que me dijiste y ya eh decidido

-Uh, bueno ya ira Adios - Le colge, la verdad era estupido hablar con mi hermano por telefono si estabamos a tan solo 2 o 3 metros - Bella, Jasper quiere hablar contigo - senti como se tensaba y se alejaba de mi regazo, salio del cuarto se dirigio a la habitacion de Jasper sin decir nada, ahora, solo ay que esperar a saber la decicion de Jasper.

.

Muuuchisimo! Uff, esqe fijeense, de qee primero no tenia internet¬¬ despues mi cpu se descompuso :S les juro que crei que se me iba a peder todas mis historias y todo :(! Pero no :D haha bueno les dejo este cap, y como no eh subido, al ratito subo otro, pero dejen aunque sea un review, píquenle al botoncito sexy de abajo :) haha bueno al rato subo :D Chaau.

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	4. Confuciones!

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 5

_**C**_on**f**_uci_**o**nes**!**

**B**_**E**_**LLAS POV**

Ya estabamos tan cerca de la habitacion de Jasper, cerca de mi destino, estaba preparada para perder a mi amigo o seguir siendo amigos como siempre eramos, estaba realmente confundida, ¿que sentia por Edward? acaso estaba creciendo un amor de amigos entre el y yo? podia haber una amistad despues de 17 años de odio? , todo el camino hacia la habitacion habiamos ido tomados de las manos, seguro para que no me tropezara de nuevo, odiaba ser tan torpe y que las personas sintieran pena por mi, senti como trataba de separar nuestras manos, y no lo permiti, lo abraze, no se exactamente que me paso en ese momento, ni que me impulso para abrazarlo, pero lo abraze,y el me debolvio el abrazo, me sonrio en manera de apoyo y se la devolvi antes de entrar a la habitacion, vi que Jasper estaba mirando fijamente a la ventana, sabia que estaba ahi adentro, porque no me hablaba? acaso no queria arreglar las cosas?

- Jasper tenemos que hablar - dije un poco, pero solo un poco dramatica.

- Mmm, estas segura que no preferirias mandarme por un tubo ya? - dijo aun sin mirarme

- Encerio quieres eso? - le dije esperando a que volteara a verme, -Jasper - le llame de nuevo, aun sin mirarme, solo miraba a su estupida ventana - Jasper mirame, encerio quieres eso? - le dije tomandole su cara en mis manos.

- Bella, encerio, crees que todo esto, ya sabes, nuestra amistad, pueda seguir siendo igual? - me dijo aun sin mirarme, Ok Jasper Cullen, tu te lo as buscado.

- No - dije en un susurro, me miro con los ojos dilatados, me fui hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando Jasper me jalo, sus ojos demostraban demasiada tristesa - No - repeti - No creeo que esto sea igual - me encogi de hombros- estoy segura - dije ahora sorriendole, sus ojos cambiaron en un segundo, de tener tanta tristesa, cambiaron con una palabra.

- Oh mi pequeña y tonta Bella - dijo abrazandome - Te adoro mejor amiga - me dijo abrazandome, caimos a la cama, reimos, era el mejor amigo que podia haber tenido, nos tiramos en la cama, el me abrazo y yo cerre los ojos, estaba muy feliz de que todo aya vuelto a la normalidad, que estupida habia sido al preocuparme porque no volviera a ser igual, paso mucho tiempo y segimos haci abrazandonos.

- En que piensas Jasper? - le pregunte mientras le quitaba un mechon de su alboratada cabellera que tenia en la cara.

-Pienso en todas las tonterias que hemos hecho juntos,Recuerdo cuando fuimos a la feria en tu cumpleaños numero 13 y que te subi a la rueda de la fortuna, a la fuerza claro, recuerdo que cuando bajaste me dijiste, creo que voy a vomitar - dijo tratando de imitar mi voz, rei ante eso, no era nada experto tratando de hacer voces de mujeres - y que te lleve a un bote de basura para que vomitaras, pero estabas tan mareada que caiste dentro del bote de basura - dijo en un chillido tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reir, le mire con furia y bajo la mirada, despues nos miramos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reir como locos al recordar ese dia - Recuerdo que me hiciste comprar un Winnie Pooh gigante - dijo con la voz entre cortada por la risa.

- ¡Ay calla! Sabes que ay recuerdos peores tuyos - le dije dandole pequeños golpes en el pecho.

- ¿Como cuales? - pregunto levantando una ceja

- Em em - dije mientras pensaba - No lose, ahorita no los recuerdo, pero se que los ay - dije y despues el rio, era obio que no existian peores que los mios - Ok ok, ya recorde uno, que cuando llegamos a la casa despues de eso, Rosalie y Alice nos obligaron a jugar a Verdad o Reto, ¡tuviste que ver tu cara cuando te dijeron eso! - dije sonriendole malignamente.

- Bella - dijo con una mirada demasiado falsa de aburrimiento - Solo a ti te da risa eso - dijo mirandome con una sonrisa maligna, Ok me habia ganado en lo de historias vergonsosas.

- En que piensas ahora? - le pregunte al ver que denuevo estaba tan pensativo, la mente de Jasper era un gran misterio.

- En lo estupido que fui al pensar que todos esos momentos iban a quedar en el olvido por mi idiotes, Bella, no te amo, sabes estaba realmente confundido, pero Dios, entiendeme, las unicas mujeres con las que hablo son, Alice, mi mama y tu, ademas no eh tenido novia ni nada de eso, tu sabes.

- Wao, es bueno saber que no soy la unica que penso que todo esto terminaria - me sonrio, pero su alegria no le llego a su mirada- que pasa Jasper? - sabia que me escondia algo, lo conocia demasiado bien para saber cuando me escondia cosas y que estaba precupado por algo, se encogio de hombros en respuesta.

- Estoy pensando en mi primer beso - dijo rodando los ojos.

- ¡Oh Dios Jasper Cullen! has tenido tu primer beso y no me lo as contado? - dije dandole golpecitos en el pecho para finjir estar molesta porque no me lo habia contado, sabia que el primer beso no significaba lo mismo para un hombre que a una mujer.

- No tengo porque contartelo, tu estuviste presente - Yo habia estado presente? ashis, desde cuando habia ido a una cita con Jasper? - fue cuando tenias 13 años - me dijo tratando de recordarme algo, mi cerebro retrocedio imagenes de los ultimos 4 años, ¡DIOS!.. - Si la apuesta sabes, ese fue mi primer beso - dijo encogiendose de hombros, encerio era yo su primer beso? ... No se que parte de mi se apodero de mi, pero lo bese, primero el no me beso, se qedo paralisado, pero lo segui besando hasta que me correspondio, nuestros labios dansaron juntos hasta que nos falto el aire, el sonrio aun sorprendido cuando nos separamos, le sonrei tiernamente.

- Sabia que te gustaria tener tu primer beso con alguien especial y yo tambien - le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama para salirme ya, voltee a verlo, me sonrio y le devolvi la mirada, el sabia perfectamente que era mi primer beso.

- Pero... Pero... Tengo una duda, ¿porque jamas habias besado a nadie? - me miro con el ceño fruncido - Ya sabes, porque nunca con esas chicas, tus admiradoras, Fernanda y maria... - me sonrio cuando comprendio todo.

- Te dije que esperaba a alguien especial, aunque, esto no cambiara nada nuestra amistad ¿verdad? - dijo con cara un poco preocupada.

-No, por mi no, ¿por ti?

- No claro que no - me abrazo - Gracias Bella, Gracias por entenderme, Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga - dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla, se la bese yo tambien

- Nos vemos manaña Jasper, descanza, Adios, ah y no tienes nada de que agradecerme, sabes que estoy aqui para eso y para mucho mas - sali rapido del cuarto, cuando iba a caminar hacia mi cuarto, una idea se me ocurrio, pude ver a Edward apoyado en la mesa que estaba en el pasillo enfrente de la habitacion de Jasper.

-Boooh! - le grite en el oido, pude ver como se retorcio, aunque cuando me miro trato de hacer la cara menos expresiva que podia, sus intentos fueron en vano, pude notar que si se habia asustado - Hey Edward

- Hey Bella - me contesto sonriendome - ¿Que ah pasado con Jasper?

- Oh todo se ah arreglado, creo que hoy ah sido un gran dia.

- ¿Asi? ¿Y porque? - pregunto, pude leer en sus ojos el interes que tenia por saber la respuesta

- Mmm. nada importante, solo que me siento realizada, acabo de asustar a un chico que se cree muy valiente - dije sonriendole con malisia.

- No me as asustado, me eh solo sorprendido - dijo sonriendo torcidamente, solte una carcajada muy fuerte.

- Tambien eh descubierto las diferencias que tienen los hermanos Cullen -dije sonriendole con malisia.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuales son ?- dijo levantando una ceja, me acerque mucho a su cuello, ya que no alcanzaba a llegar a su boca - odiaba ser tan chaparrita- sonrei con malisia cuando el se agacho, y dejo nuestroslabios a tan escasos centimetros

- Que... - mi propio plan me estaba saliendo tan mal, me sonrio torcidamente al ver que le estaba haciendo de emocion lo que diria - Que uno es mucho mas gallina que el otro- me miro con furia cuando supo que hablaba de el - Mencione que el gallina es mucho mas apuesto? - me miro fijamente y corri, quisa era una aniñada, pero ver la cara de Edward cuando le acabas de decir aniñado lo valia, me meti en mi cuarto rapidamente, cerre la puerta tras entraba y me apoye en ella mientras suspiraba, Wao ¿estaba loca al haber hecho eso? que abra pensado Edward de mi? Abre cumplido mi proposito de vengarme de el sobre lo de la tarde cuando me dijo que me podia besar cuando quisiera?

.

Subi doobleee cap, asi qe no se qeejeen¬¬ oigan no sean maalas y lean mi otro fic ): sta solito u.u, oigan, pronto subire oneshoots, _¿Pasaran?_ No sean malas u.u cmo ven, ya todo se esta poniendo bueno :O **¿Qué les pareció?** Reclamos, sugerencias o comentarios, clic al botoncito sexy de abajo :D Voolveree a actualizar, el Domingo 24, ahora actualizare los domingos, por las tardes es lo mas seguro y en Nueva Familia actualizare pronto, esqe ténganme paciencia, :$ bueno me voy ;) porfa comenten :$ nosean malas ):

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados!

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 5

Se_n_**t**i**m**_i_e_n_**t**os e**n**_con_**t**_rad_**o**_s__**!**_

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'S POV**

Estaba mas confundido que antes, que quizo decir Bella cuando « Mencione que el gallina es mucho mas apuesto? » Esta chicame queria volver loco, despues de que se fue corriendo cuando me dijo « Mencione que el gallina es mucho mas apuesto? » me dieron unas ganas terribles de tomarla en mis brazos y besarla, por fin besarla, despues de tantas veces que me quede conlas ganas, en el centro comercial no fue tan exitante como lo fue antes de que Bella entrara a hablar con Jasper, pero esta, era la mas terrible, al menos en la pasada habia podido tenerla cerca, que me pasaba? que me sucedia? Era mi prima! Podia desear tanto a mi propia sangre? Ja! Lo decia como si fuera un vampiro deseando sangre de un humano, sentia unas ganas terribles de mirar a Bella, de ver su preciosa y palida cara, de oir mi nombre en esos rosados y carnosos labios.. Estabaya fuera de su habitacion, ¿cuando habia comenzado a caminar?

Sonrei como idiota cuando vi el letrero azul que decia conletras negras 'Bella' enfrente de la puerta de Bella, escuche pasos detras de mi, voltee rapidamente para encontrarme con elpalido rostro de bella.

-Edward.. Que haces aqui? - dijo mirando fijamente a mis ojos, estaba seguro que me derretiria si esos ojos color chocolate seguian viendome, asi que decidi mirar hacia otra parte, mira hacia abajo, DIOS! estaba peor! Bella llevaba un short muy pero muy corto, y una blusa de tirantes muy pegada, ahora si no lo creia ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE QUERIA VOLVERME LOCO - Edward- repitio en un susurro.

- Vine a buscar a... a... Emmet - menti

- Creo que te as equivocado, la habitacion de Emmet y Rose, esta por aya... - dijo señalando hacia donde, por desgracia sabia que era era la habitacion de Emmet y Rosalie.

- Bella, en realidad no venia hablar con Emmet- me habia decidido a decirle la verdad, aunque pensara que era un pervertido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la mire fijamente tratando de que leyera en mis ojos todo eso que sentia, hubo un silenciomuy muy largo.

- No buscabas a Emmet? - dijo depronto.

- ¿Me hablaban? - dijo Emmet con cara juguetona

- Si, Edward queria hablar contigo - respondio Bella por mi.

- Ah si Eddy, sobre que querias hablar conmigo? - dijo levantando una ceja de manera juguetona, Bella rio.

- Em, ya lo olvide - menti

- Bien, te reto a jugar Halo mientras lo recuerdas, Eh que dices Eddy? -

- Bien, pero primero dejame bañarme - odiaba que mi orgullo pudiera mas que yo.

- Okey yo te espero abajo hermano- respondio Emmet mientras entraba al baño yo solo asenti la cabeza en respuesta mientras metocaba mi alborotado cabello, abri el grifo para que se llenara la bañera, me desvesti lentamente, no tenia prisa, queria relajarme en mi baño, cuando estaba apunto de meterme a la bañera me di cuenta de que no tenia mi rastrillo no podia vivir sin el, sali de la bañera y tome una bata, me la puse rapido para ir por mi rastrillo a mi cuarto QUE IMPORTABA SI BELLA ME VEIAASI!, fui lo mas rapido posible para que nadie me ganara la bañera, entre rapido y cerre la puerta con seguro, bien habia hecho record, me quite la bata y me meti en la bañera, no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que alguien estaba atras de la puerta de espaldas,

- Lo siento - me dijo Bella aun sin voltear, BELLA! DIOS! BELLA!, se volteeo lentamente y me miro MUY sonrojada,

- No te preocupes - mi voz sono rara al decir eso, sono ronca, « como la de un pervertido » puntualizo mi mente, ESTABA EXITADO PORQUE BELLA ME VIERA DESNUDO!ERA COMPLETAMENTE Y ABSOLUTAMENTE UN PERVERTIDO

- Bella - se escucho desde el piso de abajo que le gritaba Emmet.

- Em, Mande - grito mirandome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Vienes a jugar o voy por ti?

- YA VOY! - grito su cara reflejaba horror, salio rapidamente del baño, despues de eso me tuve quedar 549646045685468 duchas de agua fria, tome mi pijama rapidamente, tome la que me quedaba realmente grande, no querramos que mis pantalones se encojieranMALDITO BLUSON DE BELLA, MALDITA BELLA POR USARLO, MALDITAS HORMONAS., baje rapidamente las escaleras, di un gran paso hacia atras cuando oi los gritos de Bella.

- Dale duro EMMET! DALE DALE! NO TE DEJES - rei entre dientes, era muy chistoso oirla asi.

- Hey Edward - grito Emmet en cuanto me vio, Bella volteeo repentinamente y me miro apenada y se volteeo de nuevo para no mirarme a la cara - Juguemos los tres! - chillo Emmet mientras me lanzaba un control.

- No gracias, creo que ya jugue mucho los veo en la cena chicos - dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y subia, _SI SUBE, LLEVATELAA ELLA Y A SU BLUSON __**ADIOS! **_

- Lastima que Bella se fue- dijo Emmet mientras prendia la consola - Le encanta vernos jugar – dijo sonriendo, Wow, jamas habia conocido a una chica que le gustara ver videojuegos - Yo creo que iria a ver a Jasper, porque el tampoco quiso jugar conmigo - dijo encogiendose de hombros. Ok, eso sio ya no me gusto.

- Seguro - susurre, y aprete el control con fuerza.

-Chicos a cenar - grito Renne desde la cocina, todos bajamos corriendo como manada a cenar, parecia como si no nos hubieran dado de cenar en un mes, todos tomamos un plato y tomamos asiento, Emmet era el que hacia platica en la mesa, estaba contando cuantas veces habia perdido en los videojuegos, ese era el trato, Jasper y Bella estaban hablando para ellos mismos, metidos en su mundo como siempre.

- ¿Como fue Edward? Dalee dale no te dejes, aahhh ves te dio, ptm - dijo Emmet mientras movia los brazos como si peleara con alguien, todos reimos.

- ¿Como Emmet? ¿Quien hizo eso?- grito Bella con voz entre cortada por la risa.

- Edward, cuando estabamos jugando - respondio con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿Asi que ya conseguiste acompañante? - dijo Jasper.

- Sorry honney pero ni te agas el que no te gusto mas estar con Bella que con Emmet - le respondio Rosalie con burla

-¿Ay yo? - pregunto Bella desde el otro lado de la cocina mientras lavaba su plato, pude ver que aun traia su MEGAminishort

- No me digas que no estuviste con el - dijo Rose con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No, el flojo se quedo dormido - dijo Bella riendo y Jasper le lanzo una mirada asecina - Ashis, se enojan primero por no decir la verdad pero tambien por decirla. - dijo Bella encogiendose de hombros, depronto se acerco a mí y me susurro al oido -Necesito hablar contigo

- Ashis! ahora tambien con Edward - grito Rose con las manos en la boca,** «**ojala fuera asi **»** pense mientras Bella me llevaba a la sala de la mano, pude sentir como una corriente electrica mientras caminabamos juntos.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Emm - depronto su palida piel cambio a rojo muy muy fuerte - sobre lo de cuando te dije gallina, lo de cuando entre al baño - dijo rodando los ojos, no se que me impulso pero le toque la mejilla.

- no te preocupes - le susurre mientras le rosaba la mejilla con mi dedo, y la miraba a sus grandes ojos color chocolate,esos ojos color chocolate en los que no habia dejado de pensar en todo el dia, depronto solo senti sus pequeños brazos al rededor de mi cintura ''lo siento''susurro mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro, y le bese el cabello, como podia ser que hace tan solo dos dias atras pensaba que era estupido que Jasper y Bella se dijeran cariño, y yo como estaba con ella pareciamos pareja, por dios, somos primos, POR DESGRACIA, que tipos de primos se daban este tipo de confiancitas? OH SI BELLA Y YO ERAMOS EL TIPO DE PRIMOS QUE HACIAN ESTO.

- EDWARD, BELLA, ESME, CARLISLE, ROSALIE, RENNE, CHARLIE, EMMET, JASPER -grito Alice desde las escaleras, y Bella y yo nos separamos instantaneamente, ella se iba a levantar pero la tome de la mano para que no se alejara de mi.

- ¡Asi aqui estan ustedes! FAMILIA VENGAN! - grito Alice muy pero muy demasiado fuerte, que tuve que taparme los oidos, claro con una mano para no soltar a Bella - bien! YA CASI ES LA CENA DE AÑO NUEVO! Y PUES DAREMOS LOS REGALOS VERDAD? ESPERO QUE NO SE LES AYA OLVIDADO, Y LES QUIERO PEDIR ALGO A LOS PAPAS - Esme, Carlisle, Renne y Charlie la miraran extrañados.

-Quiero pedirles que si podemos ir al antro el dia de año de nuevo - dijo Alice con cara angelical, Esme le sonrio tiernamente

-Claro hija, solo espero que tu mama y papa tambien quieran.

-Si Alice, tambien les damos permiso - dijo Renne asintiendole sonriendole, despues de muchas platicas sobre la cena de año nuevo Mama saco el tema de que cenariamos y se fueron hablar todos los padres a la cocina, y todos los demas nos quedamos en la sala.

-Alice, cuando dijiste PODEMOS IR ¿quienes son? - pregunto Bella mirandola fijamente.

-TODOS NOSOTROS - le sonrio Alice, Bella le miro con furia - ¿Que?

-Nisiquiera me preguntaste - le dijo Bella poniendose las manos en la cabeza, soltandome, yo no queria soltar aun su mano de la mia, pero se veia realmente enojada, Alice le sonrio dulcemente.

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir hermanita? - le sonrio dulcemente

-sabes que no me gustan esos lugares Alice, - dijo Bella levantandose y salio corriendo hacia arriba, estaba apunto de seguirla cuando una mano me paro

-Yo voy - me dijo Jasper, empuñe las manos, ¿quien se creia? ¿El unico que podia hablar con ella? ¿El unico con el que confiaba Bella? , estaba tan molesto, lo unico que me calmaba en estos momentos era la velocidad, no lo pense mas, tome mis llaves y sali rapido, estube fuera mucho tiempo, necesitaba calmarme, si no queria hacer ninguna locura, regrese a casa a media noche, entre y estaba todo oscuro, seguro Bella ya estaba dormida, tendria que ver si estaba mejor hasta mañana, subi rapido preparado para dormirme, cuando vi a Jasper salir de la habitacion de Bella, Alice estaba afuera mirandolo preocupada, el le sonrio.

-¿Esta calmada? - pregunto Alice con preocupacion en su voz.

-Si, se quedo dormida, creo que dormire con ella - empuñe las manos fuertemente, _¿Que me sucedia?_ - No te preocupes, eh hablado con ella y no esta molesta contigo, se le ah pasado el enojo, ire a darme una ducha y despues regreso con Bella – Jasper le sonrio dulcemente y ella se metio a su habitacion** «** Es tu oportunidad, entra **»** me decia algo dentro de mi, y asi lo hize, entre rapido a la habitacion de Bella, sonrei al verla como estaba, estaba fuertemente abrazada con la almohada, sonriendo. Le acaricie el cabello unos momentos, me encantaba verla dormir, estaba tan hermosa, relajada, sin ningun problema, ¿Que me sucedia? era un completo pervertido, aqui estaba yo, viendola dormir, ok ya Edward basta de perversidades, a dormir ya le acarisie denuevo el pelo y camine hacia la puerta.

-Edward - susurro _¿ESTABA DESPIERTA?_ el terror me inundo por completo, la mire lentamente, no estaba dormida, quien lo diría, me inque a su lado, Bella hablaba dormida y lo mejor, **soñaba conmigo**, sonreí.

-Duerme tranquila _mi_ Bella durmiente - le bese la coronilla y me levante, de pronto una mano me estiro, Bella me tumbo a la cama junto con ella, sentía vergüenza, pero me sonrio abiertamente y no hize otra cosa mas que sonreírle igual.

- Asi que _mi_ Bella durmiente eh – dijo levantando una ceja, me había escuchado... Me sonrio. ¿Sabia ya todo sobre lo que me pasaba?, estábamos los dos, juntos en su cama, ella solo me miraba a mis ojos, demostrándome todo lo que pensaba y sentía, y yo hacia lo mismo, me sonrio, y puso sus hermosos y palidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, yo le rodee la espalda con mis brazos y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, la sentí sonreir, estuvimos mucho tiempo asi, me encantaba estar asi con Bella, de pronto sentí que tomaba aire_, estaba dormida_, le di un beso en la cabeza y le susurre, duerme tranquila bella, y me Sali rápidamente de su cuarto, no quería que nadie me descubriera, mañana seria un gran dia...


	6. El tiempo pasa

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 6

_E_l tie_m_**p**o **p**a_sa__**!**_

**ED**_**W**_**ARDS POV**

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, estaba emocionado, quisa era un estúpido pervertido, pero algo me impulsaba, y yo muy dejado le hacia caso, entre a la cocina y pude ver a Bella comiéndose un pan tostado, le sonreí tiernamente recordando lo de la noche anterior

-Buenos días salude

-Bueno días – me dijo secamente, _que le sucedia?_

-Buenos días Bella, buenos días Edward buenos días – contesto jasper a mi espalda, _seria eso? Que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de nada?_, tome un pan y lo meti a la tostadora, espere a que saliera y le unte meremelada de uva, mi favorita me sente enfrente de Bella y la mire fijamente, ella en ningún momento me miro, miraba atentamente a su pan y a su jugo, Jasper también se nos unió y se sento al lado de Bella, apreté fuertemente mi vaso, nadie hablo en ningún momento, todos nos quedamos callados, de pronto Bella se levanto y lavo su plato, era mi momento, jasper aun le faltaba terminarse 2 de sus 4 panes que había hecho, me levante 5 segundos después de Bella para que lavara los platos con ella, me puse a su lado mientras veía como lavaba su vaso con una mano, le tome la otra y la bese ella se solto de mi agresivamente y se fue a la sala, la segui rápidamente, la vi que estaba apunto de subir las escaleras, le estire la mano para que no subiera me miro con furia_, que le pasaba? Donde quedo la Bella de la noche anterior?_ La tome por la cintura para que no escapara de mis brazos.

-Que sucede? – le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella volteeo la cara, yo se la tome con las manos, pero aun asi sus ojos estaban mirando hacia otro lado – Bella, no fue nada lo de ayer?

-No se de que hablas – dijo soltándose de mi, la tome de la cintura y le tome con la otra mano la cara de nuevo.

-Bella, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo como yo lo se – me miro fijamente unos segundos pero después cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza y se solto de mi, no se como lo logro, creo que después me di cuenta cuando estaba tirado en el piso con las manos empuñadas contra el suelo, _que le pasaba?, podía no darse cuenta que me estaba volviendo loco, había sido un estúpido al pensar que ella sientiera un minimo que lo que yo, quisa no era nada quisa era solo un estúpido capricho, una estúpida calentura, SI ESO ERA UN estúpido capricho, estúpidas hormonas.._

_La mayoría del dia me la había pasado en mi habitación, solo, amargado, como cucaracha, como un animal que era por pensar estupideces, solo salía para comer, y cuando bajaba, no veía a Bella, aunque quisiera verla no podría, nisiquiera bajaba, seguro no querria ni verme por la pena que sentía por mi, Alice estaba triste, quisa pensaba que aun estaba molesta con ella, si supiera que su hermana no bajaba porque sentía pena por mi, subi denuevo al terminar mi comida, me encerre en mi habitación de nuevo, a escuchar música deprimente, estuve encerrado mas de 4horas hasta que Renne grito que fueramos a cenar, la verdad no tenia hambre pero conociendo a mi madre, sabria que vendría por mi si no iba, baje rápidamente, para cenar también rápido,pero antes me tenia que lavar las manos, fui directo hacia el baño, me sorprendió ver a Jasper, afuera tocando muy desesperado._

-¿Que sucede?

-Bella no quiere salir del baño

-¿Y ahora que le sucede? – ¿_No podía ser un dia sin que Bella hiciera un drama por cualquier cosa?_

-Nisiquiera lo sabemos, solo sabemos que esta deprimida, estaba en la sala conmigo cuando Renne le grito que viniera a cenar, ella le dijo que no tenia hambre y Renne le insistió porque no ah comido en todo el dia y ella se metió en el baño para lavarse las manos, pero lleva mas de 15 minutos ahí adentro y no quiere salir, ¡BELLA! Abreme ya – grito Jasper a Bella.

-Jasper te eh dicho que no -¿_Bella estaba loca?, nose porque volvia a cometer mis estúpidos errores, pero no podía parar, aparte a Jasper de la puerta._

_-_BELLA SAL, ESTAS PREOCUPANDO A JASPER Y A ALICE – escuche lloriqueos_, ¿estaba realmente llorando?_

-Nadie les pidió que se preocuparan por mi – _dijo en un susurro, creo que si estaba llorando_

-¿Eres estúpida o que Bella? No te das cuenta que ellos te quieren y se preocupan por Ti –_ ¿Que le pasaba a esta estúpida niña malcriada?_ De pronto se abrió la puerta y salió una Bella, distinta, una Bella desprotegida, camino rápido y se metió a la cocina sin dejar que Jasper la tomara, los segui, seguro Esme y Renne se molestarían con nosotros, todos entramos en la cocina y tomamos un plato, cenamos callados, seguro nadie quería hablar sobre lo de Bella, vi de reojo que Bella solo picaba su comida y casi no comia, la veía realmente mal, ¿E_staría peleada de nuevo con Jasper?_, de pronto la mesa quedo vacia y solo quedamos Bella y yo sentados, pude notar que ella tampoco se dio cuenta cuando todos se fueron, me miro fijamente un segundo y después volteeo su cara de nuevo a su plato. Se levanto y tomo su plato y lo lavo, la segui y me puse detrás de ella, le susurre al oído.

- ¿Porque eres asi Bella? ¿Porque haces que los demás se preocupen por ti?

_-_Vete eres la persona a la que menos deseo ver. – me dijo entrecerrando los ojos, hasta ahora pude ver sus ojos realmente, estaban muy inchados, había estado llorando, de pronto, vi que enjuagaba su plato listo para terminar y salir, afortunadamente actue mas rápido que ella y tape la puerta para que no saliera.

-_Alejate _– me dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-No – le dije firmemente – te propondré algo, te dejo pasar, te dejo vivir tu vida como quieras, te prometo alejarme de ti, aunque este aquí, hacer como si no existiera, solo prométeme que no lastimaras a los demás ni a ti misma,- de pronto abrió sus ojos como platos y me miro fijamente,_ no creía que cumpliría con mi promesa?_ no podía ser posible que aun estando asi me derritiera ante sus ojos color chocolate, volteo su mirada de nuevo, estaba arto de que no me mirara, le tome la cara con mis manos y la mire a los ojos – _promémelo._

- **Te lo prometo** – susurro y luego se fue, ¿E_staba realmente bien haber hecho esa promesa a Bella? Solo espero ahora que la cumpla.._

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, ya había pasado una semana desde aquella promesa que me había hecho Bella, la estaba cumpliendo muy bien tanto ella como yo, estaba Feliz ante la familia, se comportaba como lo habíamos hecho antes de hablarnos, ante la familia nos odiábamos, aunque nisiquiera me miraba, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, la volteaba agresivamente, nuestra vida era mejor asi, feliz no, para mi, para ella si, eso esperaba. Ya había pasado una semana, hoy era la cena de año nuevo, que iba a pasar hoy? Estaba preocupado, quisa rompia mi promesa, hoy era la entrega de regalos, y a Bella y a mi nos tocaba juntos...

Todos estuvimos listos para las 7 de la noche, según los padres querían que fuera la cena temprano para que nos fueramos al antro temprano, la verdad yo no quería ir, no estaba de animos, y no lo estaría estando en Forks, a las 7 todos estábamos en la sala, platicando entre nosotros, claro yo como siempre era la esepcion, todos sonrientes mientras que yo con mi cara de amargado solo miraba de un lado para otro, solo esperábamos a Alice que se estaba vistiendo de Santa Claus y a Bella que la ayudaba, ya casi seria mi fin, la entrega de regalos. Despues de la cena, todos fuimos a la sala para la tan esperada entrega de regalos.

-¡Familia! Es hora de comenzar a dar los regalos – dijo Alice sornriendo mucho –como es la costumbre, todos los regalos están debajo del árbol y yo tomare uno y lo entregare a la persona que diga en la tarjeta y la persona que dio el regalo dira que fue el – nos explico Alice, tomo primero una caja roja, dijo que era para Carlisle, era de Rosalie para papa, le había regalado una afeitadora electrica, Alice se había enojada cuando Carlisle abrió su regalo.

- ¡insisto en que ese no es un regalo atrevido! – dijo alice por quinta ves cruzándose de brazos

- Eso lo dices porque a ti mi papa no te dice qe lo ayudes afeitarse – dijo rose sacándole la lengua, después Alice se comenzo a reir y Rose también, todos reimos, hasta yo, era chistoso recordar cuantas veces mi papa nos había pagado por ayudarle a afeitarse,claro que la que mas le ayudaba era Rosalie, esa era una de las razones por las que no lo habíamos regalado una electrica, pero ahora que Rosalie se fue a estudiar, ya no había nadie que lo afeitara y cuando venia a visitarnos papa siempre se quejaba con ella de que nunca le ayudábamos.

Despues de que Rosalie le regalara a papa, Alice saco una gran caja Rosa, era de Alice para Rosalie, Claro que a Rosalie le encanto su regalo, Alice conocía demasiado bien los gustos de mi hermana, le regalo un vestido Rosa fuccia, zapatos que le convinaban, una bolsa, y un collar, _eso si que era un regalo,_ después de ellas, Alice tomo una caja verde que era de Carlisle para Renne, le había regalado un sueter, todos reimos era obvio que papa no sabia de eso, después Emmet le regalo a Rosalie, Renne a Esme, Jasper a Charlie, Charlie a Jasper, era una caja pequeña la que Charlie le había dado a Jasper, la abrió lentamente, nos dio risa que era una pasta 360, pero después abrió la caja y era una medalla, claro que a Jasper no le hubiera importado si deverdad hubiera sido una pasta, era demasiado modesto, Bella y yo eramos los únicos que faltábamos de entregar de recibir regalos.

- Ahora este regalo es para Bella de Esme – dijo Alice sonriendo, no me había dado cuenta que Bella estaba a mi lado, que idiota, vi que se levanto nerviosamente y tomo el regalo, y en lugar de abrirlo, lo dejo en la mesa y fue hacia el árbol de navidad y tomo una caja verde y se la entrego a Alice

-Feliz navidad – le dijo sonriéndole, Alice la abrazo fuertemente, después Bella comenzó a llorar, _de felicidad?jamas pensé que fuera tan sentimental_, y de nuevo salió corriendo, como una cenicienta a media noche, salió corriendo y nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta,_ ahora que le sucedia?_

-Bien, ahora este regalo es para Edward – dijo Alice sonriendo mientras tomaba una caja roja y me la tendía, era de Carlisle, lo abri lentamente, no estaba emocionado, estaba preocupado sobre lo de Bella, le quite toda la cobertura y vi que decía _asientos para volvo_, ahora si estaba emocionado, mi bebe necesitaba asientos nuevos, le agradeci a Carlisle y después le entregue su regalo a Emmet, me abrazo juguetonamente y yo le devolví el abrazo, lo solte rápido, quería subir, si lo acepto, quería subir a ver que le sucedia a Bella, tome mi regalo y estaba a punto de subir cuando Alice me hablo.

-Edward,¿vas arriba?

-Si, ¿necesitas algo?

-Si, ¿podrías llevarle su regalo a Bella?- asentí, almenos asi tenia una razón para hablar con Bella o almenos verla- Gracias

-No ay de que – le conteste mientras subia con los dos regalos, mientras mas cerca estaba de la planta donde estaba el cuarto de Bella, oia música mas fuerte de un piano, me acerque al cuarto de bella para confirmas que la música provenía de ahí, ya pegado a la puerta pude notar que su puerta estaba un poco abierta, la vi a ella sentada en su piano tocando, y cantaba, muy silencioso que muy apenas pude oir la canción, era la canción que le había cantado a Jasper la vez pasada, estaba a punto de terminar ~ Cancion « **Gift of a friend/Demi Lovato, **estaba apunto de llamarla cuando escuche que comenzaba a tocar de nuevo una canción, sabia que estaba rompiendo mi promesa al oírla cantar, pero quería oírla, necesitaba oir su voz, estaba seguro que cuando me viera, dejaría de cantar, o cuando le hablara no me contestaría.~ Cancion « **Remember December/Demi Lovato**

Termino de cantar muy apenas, demasiado bajo, ¿_Recuerda diciembre? _¿Que le habrá pasado en diciembre?Tenía muchas ganas de saberlo, pero no debía meterme, si ahora estaba rompiendo mi promesa, no se que haría luego, vi que ya no tocaria mas, asi que porfin la llame.

-Bella, Bella, - dije desde las escaleras, para que pareciera que acaba de subir.

- aquí – dijo desde su cuarto, aun sentada en el piano, con las manos en el, como si fuera a seguir tocando.

-Se te quedo abajo, y me dijo Alice que te lo trajera.

-Dejalo ahí – dijo fríamente, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Oye creo que deberías de comenzar a cambiarte si esque no quieres que Alice venga por ti –dije con una carcajada que ni yo me la crei, lo hize solo para tratar de hacerle platica a Bella, ella no contesto y tampoco volteo a verme, ni se movio,ok, entiendo sus indirectas, no quería hablar conmigo – bueno ahí te lo dejo – dije tristemente al ver que mi intención había fallado, estaba a punto de salir cuando me tomo mi mano, ¿_estaba olvidando nuestra promesa? Porque yo no olvidaría tan fácil lo que sucediera._

-Edward – dijo sonriéndome pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, los traia inchados había llorado.

-Mandeme- dije sonriéndole abiertamente, quisa podía sacarle solo una sonrisita.

-Eh roto nuestra promesa. – dijo mirando hacia nuestras manos unidas

-Yo también lo eh hecho al dejar que me tomes de la mano – dije rodando los ojos.

-Yo no digo eso, bueno aparte – dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Entonces?

-BELLA MARIE SWAN! NO TE ESCONDAS, IRE POR TI POR MAS QUE TRATES DE ESCONDERTE, VAMOS A IR A BAILAR QUIERAS O NO – grito alice desde afuera, mientras daba golpes a la puerta, me separe bruscamente de Bella, ¿Esque nunca podíamos hablar? ¿Siempre tendrían que interrumpir? Bueno, quisa fue mejor, almenos nome haría esperanzas...

…

**Hola guys! :D haha lose alfin actualizo :$ este cap, acabo de terminarlo, espero que les guste, y perdón por dejarlas picadas, esperen el prox Cap :D, Oigan mucha gente me dice por Reviews que porque no actualizo mas seguido, esque no puedo, no es muy fácil, además, pronto entrare a la escuela, asi que actuaalizaree meenos, bueno mis queridas leectoras, también actualize en mi otro fic, espero y pasen, pronto pondré una portada de mis fics, bueeno mee tengo que ir, espero y les gusten y porfa, deenle clic al botoncito sexy de abajoo, que ese es el qe me daa mas aniumos de escribir :D**

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	7. ¿Perro que ladra no muerde?

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 7

**P**e_rr_o **q**ue l_a_**d**r_a_ no _mu_erde**!**

**B**_**E**_**LLA'S POV**

Ibamos en camino a la disco en el Jeep de Emmet , Alice me había obligado a ponerme un vestido blanco de strapple la verdad yo no era mucho de usar vestidos, pero que se hacia con una hermana como Alice, Alice llevaba un vestido de manga corta amarillo, le quedaba muy bien ese color, era su color favorito, ya que era muy alegre como ella, se veía realmente genial, hermosa, como ella siempre se veía, Mientras que Rosalie, traia un vestido negro con violeta, pegado a su cuerpo, se veía tan genial, bueno fuera que yo me viera asi , Mientras que los hombres se veian muy guapos, la verdad no les quería poner mucha atención, no quería ponerle mucha atención a Edward y que el se diera cuenta de mi atención, ya había roto mi promesa con aquella canción que le había compuesto, ¿_porque tenia que ser tan estúpida siempre?_

-Emmet, ¡PON MUSICA NORMAL! – le grito Alice a Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y según tu Lady gaga no es normal? – le contesto Emmet sonriente, no creo que jamás pueda parar de sonreir.

-No – dijo Alice cruzando los brazos, a Alice no le gustaba Lady Gaga, me regañaba cada vez que oia sus canciones.

-¿Entonces que tipo de canciones te gustan enana? – pregunto Emmet pensativo.

-Kesha – contesto Alice rápidamente mientras saltaba, Emmet rio felizmente mientras le ponía su canción

-Ya esta enana – dijo sonriéndole Emmet.

-Bueno, nadamas te perdono por esta que me digas enana solo porque pusiste la de Tick Tock – le dijo Alice sacándole la lengua – A menos.. a menos de que me dejes decirte oso – dijo Alice dándole un beso a Emmet en el cachete, Rosalie y jasper rieron, pude sentir cuando retumbe por la risa de Jasper, estaba apoyada en su pecho, iba con los ojos cerrados porque? Simplemente porque Edward iba a mi lado y no quería verlo, Jasper tenia sus brasos enrollados en mi cintura, mientras que Alice iba a su lado, pude oir que susurraban algo de mi, _pensaban que era estúpida y no podía oir lo que decían de mi?._Despues de eso hubo un gran silencio hasta que llegamos a la disco, Alice bajo rápidamente, había una gran fila, pero pasamos desaparcibidos ignorando a toda esa fila y Alice fue con Cristy, la guardaspaldas, la saludo y ella le sonrio, y nos dejo pasar, yo la salude, Cristy me caia muy bien, claro menos cuando estaba borracha, entramos todos y vimos a lety en el bar, nos saludo a Bella y a mi y nos sonrio, otra buena amiga, cuando a Alice le gusta un lugar, se hace amiga de todo mundo, caminamos hacia el area VIP, Alice era socia y nos daban mejor servicio, nos sentamos en unos sillones en donde se podía oir la música genial, estaba la canción de Poker Face de Lady gaga, vi como Alice se estaba peleando con Emmet porque a Emmet le encantaba esa canción y imitaba la voz de Lady gaga,como podían sonreir tanto?Jamas dejaban de sonreir. Rose solo reia, parecían mas hermanos Alice de Emmet que mia, se peleaba mas con ella, después comenzó la canción de Abusadora de Wisin y Yandel, escuche unos gritos atrás de nosotros, voltee y pude ver a un grupo de chavas riendo y cantando, de pronto nos miraron y sonrieron, una chava de cabello ondulado oscuro, con un pantalón amarillo y un blusón negro sonriendo hacia nosotros, un momento...

- ¿BELLA? –grito al mismo tiempo que yo

-¿LUCY? –gritamos al mismo tiempo

-¿Que onda como has estado?

-¿Bien y tu? – le dije sonriéndole

-Tambien, y ¿con quien viniste?

-Con Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y el novio de Rosalie, Emmet

- ¿Jasper regreso? – dijo sonriente

Lucy me abrazo, tenia mucho tiempo que no la veía, nos conocíamos desde la secundaria, había sido mi compañera y de Jasper, por lo que sabia siempre había querido tener algo más que amistad con jasper, aunque Jasper siempre fue tan extraño.

-Em, Bella, Jasper.. Viene solo? Acompañado? – me dijo en mi oído, rei fuerte.

-No, esta solterito, libre – le dije levantando una ceja, ella me sonrio muy abiertamente- Vamos con el – asintió y fuimos con Jasper, estaba riendo con Edward, los dos miraban a la pista, al parecer Alice, Rosalie y Emmet habían ido a bailar, Lucy se acerco lentamente a Jasper por detrás y le tapo los ojos, este sonrio tiernamente y contesto.

- Bella

- No soy Bella Jasper – contesto Lucy sonriente

-¿Lucy? – contestoo jasper levantándose de su asiento y viendo a Lucy muy atentamente, ella le sonrio.

-¿Como as estado? – le contesto Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Muy bien y tu?

-Pues también – dijo sonriente, después comenzó la canción de **Sexy Bitch/David Guetta**, vi como Lucy comenzaba a mover los hombros, le encantaba bailar – ¿Vamos a bailar Bella? – dijo ahora mirandome

-Yo no bailo- le conteste riendo al ver sus moviemientos

-¿Tienes un pie lastimado o algo por el estilo? – me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nop! Simplemente que no quiero mandar a alguien al hospital hoy – dije sonriéndole, no era broma, ya había lastimado a gente cuando bailo, incluyendo al pobre de jasper.

-Sabes, conozco a alguien que puede hacerte bailar – dijo levantándome un ceja yo le lanse una mirada asecina y después me tomo de la mano bruscamente y me llebo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, no conocía a nadie, eran 3 chicas y un chico, el chico era de pelo largo en una coleta, pelo oscuro; moreno alto y fornido, estaba sentado cargando a una chica, de pelo largo, chino, su piel era aperlada, al lado de ellos dos estaba una chica riéndose como si le acabaran de contar un chistede pelo largo y ondulado,oscuro, aperlada, enfrente de ellos tres estaba una chica de pelo oscuro,largo, y ondulado era aperlada como las demás, tenia los brazos en la cintura señalando al chico con un dedo, y le decía algo molesta, el solo reia al igual que la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Hey chicos!-grito lucy cuando llegamos con ellos.

-Lucy! Pensé que te habías ido por las estúpidas bromas de Jacob- le dijo esto ultimo mirando al chavo, el se encogió de hombros y le sonrio como pidiendo una disculpa, ella le contesto con un gruñido y pude leer en sus labios un 'me las pagaras'

-No! – grito Lucy – Fui a ver a una amiga de la secundaria – dijo señalándome – Miren chicos ella es Bella, Bella, ellos son, Su – _dijo señalando a la que estaba regañando al chico_ – Jess – _dijo señalando a la que estaba riendo momentos antes_ – Karen – señalo _a la de pelo chino_ – y Jacob – _dijo señalando al muchacho._

Todos me sonrieron amablemente, la chica de pelo chino, a quien le correspondía el nombre de Karen se levanto del regaso de Jacob y me saludo primero de beso, yo le devolví el saludo con mucho gusto, todos hicieron lo mismo, después me invitaron a sentarme con ellos, estuvimos platicando un rato, me hacían caído muy bien, me preguntaron sobre donde estudiaba, que estudiaba, me preguntaron sobre si Lucy estaba igual de loca cuando la conoci, hasta la chica correspondida con el nombre de Jess me pregunto que si no tenia un primo que le presentara, por lo que entendi, cuando llegue Su estaba peleando con Jacob porque pensaban que por su culpa se había ido sin decir nada, según Su,Jacob le había dicho a Lucy,_ ''vamos a mover el bote nena''_ Lucy había negado que había escuchado eso, después de eso todos rieron, hasta Karen, que por lo que me di cuenta estaba un poco molesta con Jacob, ya que era su novio, Estabamos platicando sobre que canciones nos gustaban y cuales les gustaría pedir al todo el tiempo sentía una mirada muy intensa, y en ratos volteeaba hacia todos lados, pero no veía a nadie, seguro estaba loca.

-Yo para un romantica, definitivamente prefiero la de **Come to me de Jesse McCartney **–Comento Jess, estaba deacuerdo con ella.

- ¿Que? ¿Estas loca Jess? – le dijo Su con una cara finjida de horror – es mejor la de **In your Arms de Stanfour **– dijo sonriéndole

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿cierto Bella? – dijo Lucy mirándome, yo rodee los ojos.

-Sinceramente, prefiero la de Come to me.

- Bueno, ay de gustos – contesto Lucy sonriéndome, después se escucho como comenzó la canción de **Good girls go bad/Cobra Starship **Su, Jess, Karen y Lucy, comenzaron a gritar,

-ME ENCANTA ESA CANCION –gritaron las 4 juntas, todos reimos, se fueron hacia la pista y Lucy me llevo a fuerza, estuvimos todos en la pista, bailando claro, yo solo movia mis brazos y un poco mis piernas, no quería lastimar a nadie.

Estuvimos bailando varias canciones como, la de Room servise de Pitbull, la Starstruck de 3OH3!, y varias mas, cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Lucy que me iba a ir, cuando comenzó la canción de Lying is the most fun de panic at the disco, amaba esa canción, asi que segui bailando, cuando la canción estaba a punto de acabar, sentí una mano en mi espalda por dentro de mi blusa...

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'S POV**

Bella y Jasper se habían ido con la tipa a bailar, _genial_, me habían dejado solo de nuevo, ¿que me quedaba hacer? ¿Esperar a que llegaran los demás para irme o almenos platicar con alguien? _Descartada esa opción_, tienen que pasar almenos 3 horas mas para que Alice y Rosalie quieran irse, wow! Lo único que me quedaba era ''_relajarme''_ con las canciones, estaba la canción de **Room service/Pitbull**, estaba a punto de terminar, no me gustaba esa canción, prefería a mi tranquilizante y hermosa música clásica, debbusy,_ ¿gustos son gustos no?,_ asi que mejor preferí meterme en mis pensamientos, y hacer mis conclusiones.

_¿Que abra querido decir Bella con, eh roto mi promesa?_ ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que yo la había roto desde hace mucho tiempo? Al pensar en ella, al tener tantas ganas de tocar su palida y suave mano, de oir su voz, pero era claro que no podía darme el lujo de hacer lo que mi pervertida mente quería hacer, no podía dejar a un lado la felicidad de Bella y complacer mis mi cabella había pensado en tantas cosas cuando Bella junto su mano con la mia, de pronto me entraron unas ganas tremendas te tenerla a mi lado, de ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, sus hermosos, rosados y carnosos labios, me levante de mi asiento y vi la pista desde el piso de arriba, podía ver a Alice,Emmet y Rose bailar muy alegremente, Rosalie y Alice bailban alrededor de Emmet, mire hacia todos lados, ¿donde se había metido Bella? La encontré, encontré su pequeño y ajustado vestido blanco, estaba de espaldas, bailando con un grupo de chicas, que hacían lo mismo que Rosalie y Alice le hacían a Emmet, solo con la pequeña diferencia que en el grupo de Bella, estaban bailándole a Jasper y aun chico alto y fornido de tes bronceada. Era realmente un _pervertido_ y un masoquista al pensar asi en mi prima y peor, al saber que estaba bailando con alguien mas_._Ok ya, ay que dejar ese tema en un lado, me voltee de manera que mi espalda quedara hacia la pista, tenia que encontrar algún otro pasatiempo para ya no pensar en Bella, tome mi celular del bolsillo y comenze a jugar Sudoku, si, estúpido lose, pero ¿que se hace cuando quiere dejar de pensar en tu prima como una mujer? ¿_De tener deseos con ella?_ Ok eso sono muy feo, pero asi me sentía, como un pervertido. Pude escuchar el gran cambio de genero en la música, cambio de reggeton a una balada, estaba la de **Come to me/Jesse Mccartney**, no pude evitar, pero los pensamientos me atrajeron de nuevo hacia Bella; estaría ella bailando en pareja como los demás?, no, no podía mirar, pero quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, aunque eso quisiera decir lastimarme a mi mismo, _maldito masoquista_- me regañe a mi mismo por obligarme a verla-,voltee lentamente y vi a Rosalie bailando con Emmet, Alice bailaba con un chico de pelo chino, color castaño, solo lo podía ver de atrás, pude ver que le llevaba almenos 15 cm a Alice, después, pude reconocer a la tipa esa amiga de Bella bailando con Jasper, Jasper era unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que ella, pero se veian bien bailando, ella lo abrazaba mucho y tenia su cabeza recostada en su hombro, despues pude ver a la chica de pelo chino y a la otra tipa caminar hacia las escaleras, eso quería decir que Bella no estaba lejos, mire una y otra ves toda la pista, hasta que la aye, otra ves con su diminuto vestido, estaba enfrente del tipo moreno y alto, pero no estaban bailando, ella estaba como ¿enojada?, y el la abrazo,ella se le alejo rápidamente y el la siguió, asi estuvieron, Bella se movia,y el la seguía, en su cara podía ver horror, no se que me impulso, pero baje rápidamente las escaleras y fui hacia donde se suponía que estaban, no los encontraba, mire por todos lados, ¿_donde estaban?_, Gracias al vestido de Bella que era blanco pude ayarla porfin,iban saliendo por la puerta trasera, los segui hasta un callejón, ella estaba pegada a la pared, el, la tomaba por la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello, me acerque rápidamente y tumbe al tipo de un puñetazo, era muy útil ya no seguir teniendo el mismo cuerpo de fideo.

-¿Que te pasa cuate? – Me dijo el tipo mostrándome los puños tirado en el piso.

- ¿Te crees muy hombre? – lo rete, sabia que no era muy bueno peleando, pero ESTABA VIOLANDO A BELLA, claro que la iba a defender, fuera o no la persona que me robara el pensamiento, la defendería, el tipo se levanto y se posiciono listo para atacar, me dio un golpe en el estomago, pero yo se lo devolví mas fuerte, le di una patada en la parte baja, si, la mas sensible, debió dolerle, porque tardo en devolverme el golpe, me tomo del cuello y me pego a la pared, se me estaba dificultando respirar, me comenzó a dar puñetazos en el pecho, no podía hacer nada, mis fuerzas se estaban terminando,desde el punto en donde estaba, podía ver a Bella tenia las piernas agarradas con los brazos y tenia la cabeza recargada, eso hizo que no se de donde, pero me salieran las fuerzas, pero le di un golpe, lo que hizo que callera, lo que me dio facilidad de golpearle, le di muchas patadas, hasta que mis pies me lo permitieron, vi como se le reventaba el labio, me rei, de pronto se levanto, muy apenas podía estar de pie, se iba de un lado para otro como si estuviera borracho, me iba a dar un golpe, pero su equilibrio lo hizo irse chueco, y dar vueltas, cuando vi su coleta y me dio una idea, le estire el pelo lo mas fuerte que pude, y le arranque mucho pelo, tiro un grito ahogado y salió corriendo, _gallina._

Me acerque a Bella cuando vi que el tipo se alejo, estaba sentada con las piernas agarradas con las manos, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Bella – le susurre tomandole de la cintura, pensé que me iba a rechazar pero hizo todo lo contrario, enredo sus brazos en mi cintura y puso su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a soltar pequeños sollosos, no le quería preguntar nada, quería que se desahogara, estuvimos un tiempo asi, yo solo acarisiaba su cabello y ella solo sollozaba, de pronto paro de sollozar y despego su cara de mi pecho, me miro lentamente y vio mis ojos, como si quisiera leer lo mas profundo de ellos, no pude evitar apartar mi mirada, era tan debil ante ella

-Fuiste muy duro Edward – susurro aun sin apartar su mirada de la mia.

-No, esa es la manera a la que se le debe tratar a un pidofilo como el – le dije apretando mis puños tratando de no soltar un gruñido, intento fallido ya que salió de pronto el gruñido, ella no contesto me sigui viendo fijamente, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos haci, pudieron haber sido minutos o quisa solo segundos, no fue hasta que nuestros labios estaban a tan solo milímetros cerca cuando me di cuenta que cada segundo que pasaba se acercaban mas, sentia como sus labios alcanzaban los mios, sentia como el corazon latia a mil por horas la respiracion se me acortaba y lo unico que queria era seguir besandolo solo existiamos ella y yo y sentia inmenza felicidad me sentia protegida con sus hermosos labios, su mano se acerco a la mia y entrelazo nuestros dedos, aun besándonos, nuestros labios seguían danzando juntos, no pudimos alargar mas el beso, necesitábamos respirar, despues de que nuestros labios se separaron, nuestros dedos seguían unidos, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, estuvimos callados haci, ella jugaba con mi mano, yo estaba muy contento para no hablar, despues me miro y me sonrio.

-Eh roto mi promesa – dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿A donde crees qe vas? – le dije sonriéndole y levantándole una ceja.

-¿No quieres que nos descubran o si?

-Mmm, - dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso, sonreí contra sus labios cuando terminamos de besar, me sentía muy feliz, entramos al antro y pudimos ver a los demás aun bailando, subimos al area vip y nos sentamos en los sillones, me sente yo primero y Bella se sento en mi regazo, la abraze muy fuerte, mientras que ella me acarisiaba mi alborotado cabello.

.

.

.

**¡ALFIN!** ¡Lo esperado! Pero... ¿Podrán Edward estar juntos o se aran para atrás? ¿Lo intentaran? ¡**Lose!** No tengo perdón._. es que la escuela D: ya entre y ni tiempo me deja, pero bueno, perdónenme, perdónenme, aquí les dejo este cap, ¿Les gusto? ¡Demuéstrenmelo con un review! ¿Sale? ¡No sean malos! D: Son lo único que me dan ánimos para escribir D: Nose cuando vuelva actualizar, tratare que sea pronto, y mi otro fic también tiene capi nuevo, Leanlo si no es una molestia. Me despido. ¡No olviden leerme en mi próximo capitulo!

**Duda, sugerencia o comentario review es la solución!**

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	8. I wanna kiss the boy!

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 8

**I**_ wan_n_a_ **k**_iss_ the _b_**o**y_**!**_

**B**_**E**_**LLA'S POV**

Llevabamos ya vario rato de estar asi, yo acarisiandole el cabello y el abrazandome muy fuertemente, eramuy placentero estar asi con el, _si, aunque fuera mi primo_.

-Me gusta que me acarisies asi el cabello- me susurro al oído, tomandome de la cintura, pegándome mas a el, como si eso fuera posible.

-Me gusta que me abrases asi muy juerte – le conteste también en un susurro, me tomo las manos y me beso, me estaba gustando mucho esto de besarnos, mucho, demasiado.

-¡Chicos! – se oyo la voz de Alice, lo que nos hizo separarnos, me bajo de su regaso para sentarme a su lado aunque claro, aunque Alice viniera para nosotros, no nos hizo separar nuestras manos,_ ¿acaso la duende no podía dejar de ser tan imprudente?_. – Ed, Bella, ¿están borrachos, drogados o algo por el estilo? – dijo alice sentándose enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte.

-Mmm, mirense, la única razón por la que estuvieran haci de juntos debería de ser por alguna reacción al alchol o algo por el estilo ¿no? – mis ojos reflejaron pánico, y si Alice lo sabia, y si se enteraban los de mas?, voltee a ver a Edward, no tenia en sus ojos ningún rastro de miedo, tensión era lo único que sentía.

-Segura de que la que no esta surfiendo reacciones hacia el alchol no eres tu y estas viendo mal? – le retoo Edward, Alice se quedo pensativa por un momento, era obio que lo que veía no era mentira, pero seguro que si se convencía, Alice nunca dudaba de ella misma, y que lo hiciera ahora, debía ser porque si había tomado.

- Tienen razón, dejare de tomar esos deliciosos vampiros, bueno nos vemos – dijo Alice levantándose de su asiento, eso me dio una idea.

-Eh Alice, Creo que Edward ya nos iremos – no estaba muy segura de la reacción de Edward ante lo que diría, pero no era muy conveniente seguir aquí juntos despues de que Alice casi nos desubria.

-Mmm, ¿No es muy temprano? – Me respondió Alice, bueno, almenos no dijo un no.

-Si, pero estoy cansada y Edward dice que ya se ah aburrido mucho, ¿podemos o no?, además Edward trae su volvo. – dije tratándola de convencer.

-Esta bien, si mama te pregunta por nosotros, nos quedaremos otro rato – le sonreí en manera de respuesta, Alice nos sonrio y se bajo hacia la pista, cuando estuve segura de que Alice se había ido, me sente de nuevo en el regazo de Edward, me abrazo igual de fuerte que antes, no había rastro de que estuviera enojado.

-Segura que ya te quieres ir? Seguro en tu casa nuestros papas siguen despiertos – me dijo moviéndome un mechon de pelo.

-Aun asi tengo un plan, le dije levantándome y acomodándome el vestido, me sonrio y se levanto también para en un segundo estar a mi lado, me tomo de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, ahí cerca de la pista pude reconocer la canción que estataba,era la de **You and me/Lifehouse, **pudever a Alice, bailando con Jackson, wow, ese tipo me caia muy bien, el me había contado que le gustaba mi hermana, pero que no se atrevía a decírselo por timido, aunque creo que Alice ya lo sabia, despues pude ver a Lucy y a Jasper, también estaban bailando,me gustaba que alfin Jasper se acercara a la chicas, quería mucho a mi primo y me gustaría que fuera feliz, despues pude ver a Jess con Alec, también pude ver a Suu bailando con James, despues pude ver a Emmet y a Rose, me alegraba verlos, a Emmet se le notaba que la quería de verdad y mucho, quería también mucho a Rosalie, y me gustaría que fuera feliz, y seguro lo será con Emmet,¿ _algún dia podre saber lo que es amar con alguien que tsmbien lo aga hacia mi?_

-¿Que pasa? – me pregunto Edward acercándose a mi cuando vio que me quede parada.

-Nada – le dije y lo lleve lo más rápido posible a la salida, era estúpido pensar eso, pero era lo que realmente sentía.

**ED**_**W**_**ARD'S POV**

Desde que habíamos subido al auto, Bella no había hablado en absoluto, estaba como pensativa, solo miraba hacia la ventana, pude hasta creer haber visto en su mejilla una lagrima, le apreté mucho su mano con la mia, y entrelase nuestros dedos, ella me sonrio, pero la felicidad no le llego a los ojos, ¿que le pasaba?¿ No le gustaba que estuviéramos juntos? Porque a mi si, me_ encantaba_ ¿Y si lo que quería era haber bailado una canción romantica conmigo? Pare el coche cuando llegamos a casa de los swan, baje rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella me la acepto, la tome del brazo, entramos a la casa, estaba la sala oscura, eso quería decir que los papas estaban dormidos, asi que no perdia nada, iba a llevar a cabo mi plan. La sente en el sillón y me sente con ella un momento, aun estaba ida.

-Bella, esperame aquí – le dije y subi rápidamente a mi habitación, creo que con su estado aun ido, no se movería en mucho tiempo.

**B**_**E**_**LLA'S POV**

Pff! Edward tenia mucho que se había ido, que le pasaba? Quisa se enojo porque por estar pensando en mis estupideces no lo pele, me sentía mal, asi que mejor le iba a pedir una disculpa, si lo invitaba a dormir conmigo era muy atrevido?, tonta Bella, Jasper dormirá contigo, se darán cuenta de todo y todo se manda por un tubo, subi las escaleras, lo busque por el baño, no estaba, entonces? En mi cuarto?, tampoco estaba, en su habitación idiota – me regañe a mi misma- subi a la 3era planta para ir a su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada,asi que toque la puerta, Edward me abrió y me metió rápidamente, me miro fijamente a los ojos, le sonreí mientras le devolvía la mirada, se comenzó a oir música de fondo, la pude reconocer, era la de** Iris/Goo Goo dolls**.

-Me permitiría esta humilde piesa mileidi? – me dijo Edward tomandome de la mano y besándola, le sonreí tiernamente.

-Porfavor – Me tomo de la cintura y yo lo tome del cuello, asi estuvimos con la música de fondo, el acarisiaba mi espalda y me sonreía, no paro de mirarme a los ojos en todo el baile, era tan tierno, y yo de estúpida ignorándolo, pareció como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, y me toco mi mejilla con sus dedos en manera de apoyo, le sonreí, despues comenzó otra canción, era la de **You and me/Lifehouse**.

-Adoro esa canción – le susurre.

-Ami me gustan las dos – me sonrio.

-Podria tocar las dos para ti – le dije guiñándole un ojo, el rio.

-Me encantaría – dijo mientras me levantaba y acercaba sus labios a los mios, nos besamos tiernamente, la canción estaba por terminarse, me tomo de la cintura y me susurro al oído

-Eres hermosa – le sonreí, me encantaba esta fase de Edward, jamás pensé querer a mi primo como algo mas que eso, esmas, nisiquiera lo quería como un primo antes de que pasara esto.

-Eh, Edward – le dije mientras me separaba de el y me sentaba en su cama.

-Que pasa? – me dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazandome, atrayéndome mas hacia el.

- Ya estaba arta de bailar, mucho baile por un año – le dije suspirando y el rio entre dientes mientras me besaba mi cabello, le sonreí por lo que le iba a decir – te gustaría dormir conmigo? – le dije rodeeando los ojos, estaba segura que si seguía viendo, me sonrojaría, mucho, el se quedo callado, _eso era un no? _Le mire de reojo, sus ojos estaban en otro lado, idos de la realidad.

-Edward- le susurre – si no quieres solo dilo – le dije sonriendo, aunque me doliera por dentro.

-Nooo, si quiero, es, solo que, Jasper se dara cuenta si no estoy en la habitación – me dijo sonriéndome de lado, me gustaba mucho su sonrisa, que tierno, había pensado solo enque Jasper lo sabria y yo como idiota que me enojaba, no aguante y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo bese, primero se sorprendió pero despues me devolvió el beso, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco mucho a el, sonreí contra sus labios mientras me separaba de el, abrazo y no me solto de la cintura. –Entonces que vamos hacer con Jasper señorita – mesusurro levantando una ceja, solte una carcajada al pensar en mi idea.

-Tengo una idea -dije separándome de el, pero el fue mas rápido y me tomo de la cintura, sonreí, no estaba incomoda, me gustaba mucho estar asi, tome mi celular del bolsillo y marque a Lucy, tuve que esperar unos segundos, pero Edward me lo recompenso dándome besitos en el cuello – Lucy! – grite cuando me contesto

-Que pasa B..

-Shhh! – la calle – no se te ocurra decir mi nombre.

-Ok no lo digo, ya pero que pasa? – dijo despues de soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno, te quería pedir un favorsito – dije mordiéndome el labio para que aceptara.

-aja

-Le pedirías a Jasper que se qedara a dormir contigo?

-Quee! I.. – iba a decir mi nombre pero se callo rápidamente – Estas loca! No estoy tan necesitada!

-Nooooo – le dije riéndome – porfa tu hasme el favor, andale si Lu?

-Bueno, supongamos que si te ago el favor, pero que le digo o que?

-Mmm, Puedes decirle que estaras sola en tu casa y que no te gustaría quedarte sola

-Mmm, Ok,¿ y si no funciona? ¿Como te digo?

-Lu – le dije suspirando – Jasper es demasiado amable para decir que no.

-Okk entonces si te ayudo – pude notar la sonrisa en su voz –Bueno ire hablar con el Bay Bells!

-Adios Lu, gracias – le dije antes de que me colgara, despues oi el tono de colgar y cerre mi celular, me voltee hacia Edward y le sonreí ampliamente – Todo listo – me devolvió la sonrisa, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta mi habitación, le dije que me esperaba mientras me iba a poner mi pijama, un pescador muy viejo, blanco perjudido y una blusa de tirantes celeste que decía LOVE y en la O era el signo de amor y paz, amaba esa blusa, Sali rápidamente del baño lista para acostarme cuando me fui para atrás al ver a Edward con unos pans azules y sin camiseta,estaba de espaldas, estaba viendo algo en mi tocador, sonreí, se veía muy guapo.

-Que esta haciendo muchachito – le dije finjiendo enojo, volteeo y dejo algo en el tocador y me sonrio mientras yo iba a acostarme a la cama y el se acosto a mi lado.

-Estaba viendo tu ipod – dijo mientras me abrazaba – me encanta como cantas

-Te puedo cantar cuando quieras, será un gusto- no me gustaba carnarle a la gente, solo a Jasper le había cantado y claro esa ves que toda la familia me oyo, pero la mayoría de las veces mis canciones solo yo las veía, reflejaban mi animo, y no me gustaba que nadie mas las viera, pero con Edward me pasaba algo muy diferente

-Y para mi será un gusto oírte – me dijo dándome un beso en el cachete, yo comense a tararear la canción que le había compuesto a Edward, bueno el me había inspirado en la canción, el me sonrio y yo acomode mi cabeza en su pecho, tal parecía que estaba tareareando para dormirme yo, estaba a 2 segundos de caer en lo oscuro y quedar profundamente dormida, -Buenas noches mi bella durmiente – me susurro Edward, ahora si estaba preparada para dormir profundamente – Bella, te quiero - escuche la voz de Edward, si hubiera estado en mis 5 sentidos le hubiera dicho que yo también lo quería, pero estaba demasiado cansada para quedarme despierta 1 segundo mas, había bailado mucho por un año.

Desperte muy temprano, bueno eso creo, me iba a levantar cuando sentí unos brazos apretarme, sonreí, Edward, mire el despertador, indicaba que eran las 10:45, volvi a mirar a Edward, estaba aun dormido, le toque las mejillas, y me sonrio, una de dos, tenia severos problemas al dormir o estaba despierto, decidi averiguarlo y lo bese, enrolle mis dedos en su pelo, a los pocos segundos pude notar como me apretaba mas contra el, sonreí contra sus labios, para parar el beso, pero el no quiso y me apretó mucho mas contra el, si antes no podía pasar el aire entre nosotros, ahora no podía siquiera pasar a mis pulmones, empuje agresivamente a Edward y me tire a su lado respirando mucho, me hubiera gustado seguir besándolo, pero mis pulmones necesitaban respirar, Edward me sonrio y me levanto una ceja, era injusto el se recuperaba mas rápido que yo, me levante y me puse mis zapatos.

-¿A donde vas? – me dijo Edward desde la cama

-Ire a preparar el desayuno- era Sabado por la mañana, los sabados me tocaba hacer el desayuno ami, Waffles, mi especialidad

-Espera – dijo levantándose y llendo hacia mi rápido – tengo algo que decirte – me tomo las manos, me sudaban, que me quería decir? – Bella, noseque pienses de esto que te voy a decir, seguro piensas que soy un perro pervertido, pero, quieres ser mi novia? –comenze a respirar entrecortadamente – te entiendo si dices que no – dijo Edward volteándose, como podía pensar que diría que no?, ignore su comentario y lo bese, el me devolvió el beso, como si nuestros labios fueran dos piezas que estaban hechas para estar juntas – tomare eso como un si – me susurro al oído, le di un golpe juguetonamente.

-Pues si menso, acaso piensas que soy una zorra? – le dije cruzándome de brazos el me sonrio y me abrazo por detrás, no tuve otra mas que darle un beso en el cachete y tomarlo de la mano para bajar, no estaba enojada, y asi se lo quería demostrar, baje rápidamente las escaleras, estirando a Edward, no tenia miedo de caer, estaba con Edward, y me sentía protegida, entramos a la cocina rápidamente y lo solte y me agache para tomar la harina para waffles, la wafflera y los demás ingredientes para los waffles, cuando trate de sacar un tazon de la alazena-que por cierto no alcanzaba- Edward rio porque casi me caigo, asi que decidió que cuando las cosas estuvieran fuera de mi alcanze, el las tomaria,vaya regla, fue muy difícil hacer los waffles con precaucion, ya que Edward me miraba mucho, decía que porque el no sabia hacerlos y quería aprender, en momentos me temblaman mucho mis manos que pensé que la leche se iba a tirar toda, cuando por fin termine, puse la mezcla en la wafflera, y espere a que salieran los primeros dos waffles, wow! Que delirio, esperar a que salieran 24 waffles, y esperar a que se hicieran 2 cada 5 minutos, que difícil era estar con Edward, a solas, despues de que se te acaba de declarar y acaban de ser novios, que tensión, sonreí malignamente al pensar en mi idea, no lo pensé dos veces, tome un gran puño de harina y se lo lanze a Edward que seguía con los codos apoyados en la mesa, abrió la boca del asombro cuando vio que le lanze el puño, eso hizo que fuera aun mas chistoso, le callo la mitad de la harina en la boca y la otra mitad en su precioso pelo cobrizo, solte una carcajada, sabia que se vengaría de mi, y mucho peor, pero solo pensaba en disfrutar el momento, la verdad no me esperaba lo que hizo, me lanzo un huevo, lo bueno esque mis antenitas super inteligentes me advirtieron, Ok no, de hecho fue absolutamente suerte que mi cerebro trabajara tan rápido, genial, estaba de buenas, Edward me lanzo una mirada y tomo harina, le soplo y toda me callo en la cara, deporsi tenia un pelo horroroso, ya me imagino como me iba a quedar con toda esa harina, tome otro puño y se lo lanze ahora le había caído en la camisa me guiño un ojo y camino hacia la sala, no entendía, porque no me había lanzado mas harina?, tardo un poco, llego cuando el 6to waffle había salido, comenze a servir mas masa en la maquina, cuando estaba punto de cerrarla entro Edward a la cocina, llevaba el pelo mojado y una camiseta de resaque gris, se veía realmente guapo, me voltee y continue con lo mio, tome la cuchara y revolví un poco la mezcla, sabia que estaba mas que hecha, pero porfavor, que haces cuando tu novio esta vestido tan seximente y los estúpidos waffles no ayudan en nada y se tardan tanto? Exacto, hacer idiotes y media, segui meniando la mezcla, cuando sentí unas manos rodearme la cintura, voltee lentamente y bese a Edward, no podía ser tan fuerte, sus besos se estaban volviendo adicción para mi, maldije cuando los waffles pitaron que estaban listo, me separe de Edward y tome la pala para ponerlos en el plato, estúpidos waffles, cuando necesito que salgan no lo hacen, Edward rio entre dientes, seguro se imaginaba lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza, mi cara era muy fácil de leer, meti mas mezcla en la maquina y la cerre, Edward tomo mi cintura de nuevo y me susurro''Contianuamos?'', no le conteste solo lo bese, nuestros labios habían comenzado a danzar juntos cuando oímos el porton abrirse, nos separamos insntivamente, Pasaron pocos segundos de que nos habíamos separado cuando Jasper entro a la cocina y dejo sus llaves en la mesa, se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura, hacia rato que Edward se había separado de mi para ir a sentarse en la mesa.

-Cariño – me saludo Jasper

-¿Como as pasado la noche? Me eh dado cuenta que no as estado aquí, eh picaro. le dije levantando una ceja, rodeeo los ojos.

-Eh estado ocupada – dijo tociendo falsamente, me rei de su tonta tos falsa, mientras saluda a Edward, me lanzo una mirada asesina – hermano – dijo chocando el puño de Edward, Jasper estaba muy extraño, y le iba a sacar la sopa, sea como sea.

.

.

.

Capi ¿_**Largo? **_Haha yo digo que ¡si! Y entonces uds dicen, si claro como tu no estuviste 2 semanas picada, y entonces yo digo, si claro como uds no tuvieron qe hacer un trabajo de la independencia (-.-) y escuela, sumándole el regalo de dulce (-.-) Y entonces uds dicen, BUENO, PERO ACEPTAMOS ESTE CAPI LINDISIMO y entonces yo digo ¿Verdad? ^^ y tods felices y contents haha :D bueno que les decía? Pf soyu muy olvidadisa, oh si, discúlpenme por tardar tanto :/ pero cmo dije en mi conversación falsa, ps, eh tenido muchas cosas qe hacer u.u estoy feliz pqe ya casi llegamos a los 30 reviews! ¡WOW! Hey acuérdense que si dejan Reviews escribo mas rápido eh :D haha oigan **¡NOTICION! NUEVO ONESHOOT! ¡BIEN DIVERTIDISIMO, LEANLO, PASENSE POR MI PERFIL, SE LLAMA, LOS ****CULLEN CONOCEN A LA FAMILIA PELUCHE**** :D el nombre lo dice todo ¿no? xD**

_Bien, ahora responderé reviews por aquí, asi que nos leemos lgo mis lectoras :) __**bye!**_

**Karlacullenandswan.- **Lo siento, no pude actualizar tan rapido, pero dime ¿Te gusto? Espero y si ^^ espero y sea la solución 8-)

**nany87.- **mmm, esque esta historia será nose distinta XD no será mucho sufrimiento, de hecho los caps que siguen son MUY divertidos, bno ami me gustan xD la mitad de la historia se la pasa en puras tonterías y asi xD pero habla del vrdadero amor y ya sabes, pero la trama ya la tengo mas que lista, mi amiga karla me ayudo ^^

**romiinacullen****.- **¡GRACIAS! Lo que pasa, es primero, no soy buena hacienda sobrenaturales xD puaj! Nose, prefiero leerlos :D además siempre es mucho drama y yo odio ver sufrir a mis personajes T_T asi que les aseguro qe estos no sufrirán, de hecho lo que pasara hara que el amor de Edward y Bella sea MAS grande ya lo verán ^^

**marie250.- **JAJAJAJA ami esperar tampoco se me da, soy un asko xD puedo estudiar pero reprobare ^^ haha chokis! Espero y te aya gustado este cap :D ¡SALUDOS!

**Maryealicecullen.- **¡SHSHSH! *silbándole a maryealicecullen* ¡NIÑA COQETA! Seria muy bien que me dieras tus consejos! :O haha de hecho mi historia es algo real 8-) Ok no ps, algo real en mi consiencia bochornosa&pervertida haha aw, no epro la netis, :$ es cmo omg! Me gusta mi primo haha me pasa 8-) haha espero y me cuentes cosas y qisa las pueda escribir :D

**Duda, sugerencia o comentario review es la solución!**

-P_e_ace**&**l_o_ve,**Suu**


	9. Declaraciones sorprendentes!

**C**_a_pit_u_lo 9

**D**e_cla_**r**_a_ci**o**nes sor**p**rendent_e_s_**!**_

**LUC**_**Y**_**'S POV**

-¿Queee? – grite, estaba fingiendo tener una llamada telefónica, si, estaba loca, pero quería ayudar a Bella, bueno no, estaba aprovechando la situación, vaya sacrificada – Nomanches, encerio te pasas, me avisas a tan ultima hora? Como que puedo hacer algo? Ya todos mis amigos se fueron, Si, No, Ok bueno Adios – Espero que Jasper se aya creido mi tonto teatro.

-¿Que sucede? – me dijo Jasper, estábamos sentados en los siillones del area VIP, Su se había ido ya con su novio James, mi hermano, de hecho le había dicho yo a james que se fuera con ella a su apartamento, Jess con su novio Alec, Karen se había ido sola, ya que Jacob se había ido sin decir nada, Alice y amigo, al que no conocía, Rosalie y Emmet, estaban en la pista aun bailando, que abran tomado para bailar tanto?, solo estábamos Jasper y yo, sentados, yo solo esperaba que mi teatro saliera bien.

-Esque mi hermano, me ah avisado que no vendrá por mi, y no estará en la casa, se ah retrasado su vuelo en Washington, y no tengo nadie quien me recoja y James se ah ido con Su–

-Mmm, si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa – me dijo sinceramente.

-No, Luis no me dijo si llegara en la madrugada o algo, y necesito esperarlo – menti, era obio que no vendría.

-Y te parece malo que me quede contigo?

Estaba acomodando el sillón para que jasper durmiera ahí, le había puesto varias colchas para que duermiera comodo, el estaba en el baño, dándose una ducha, le había prestado una de las camisetas y un short de Luis, creo que le había quedado a la perfeccion, me sente en el sillón, agotada, eran ya las 4 de la mañana, y aun llevaba esos grandes tacones blancos, que Jess me había hecho usar, oh gran reina de la moda, realmente estaba agotada,asi que cerre los ojos por unos segundos,escuche como la puerta del baño se abria, y salía un Jasper con hermosos chinos goteando, llevaba esa camiseta de Luis, si con Luis que era mi hermano, pensaba que era sexy, imaginenese lo que sentía al ver a Jasper asi; tome un gran bocado de aire, tenia que controlarme, Jasper se sento a mi lado y me sonrio.

-¿Estubo bien la ducha? – le pregunte.

-Genial – dijo sorniendome burlonamente, me encantaba su sonrisa era hermosa,me acerque a Jasper con el fin de besarlo, aww, quien podía resistirse a ese hombre?, me sorprendió que Jasper no se apartara, el sabia desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustaba,y siempre me alejaba, eso seria algo bueno?, tome sus rubios chinos con mis manos y el me tomo de la cintura, me beso delicadamente, nuestros labios danzaron juntos por un momento, me sentía en la gloria, siempre había soñado con esto, me separe de el, sabia que Jasper no llegaría a mas, el me sonrio delicadamente.

-Buenas noches – me dijo mientras me levantaba para ir a mi cuarto.

-Buenas noches – le conteste, cuando le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, el me dio un beso en la boca, quería volverme loca, me meti rápidamente a mi habitación, cerre la puerta con seguro, ahí estaría asalvo de mis fantasias, medesvesti rápidamente, me quite el pantalón amarillo y el blusón negro y esos horroros tacones que me mataban, y me puse solo un blusón de tirantes amarillo, y me tire a la cama, lista para dormir y entrar a mis maravillosos sueños.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, casi no había dormido, no había dejado de pensar en el beso que me había dado jasper, mas bien, los besos, me levante y trate de hacer algo para distraerme un poco, seguro Jasper aun estaba dormido, prendi la tele un rato, estaba Go kendra, una de mis series favoritas,el capitulo que estaban pasando estaba a punto de terminarse, pude ver solo 5 minutos, des´pues comenzó otro capitulo, ese capitulo ya lo había visto, apague la tele y me levante y tome mi mp3, escuche música un rato, escuche canciones que me recordaban mas al beso de Jasper, asi que me levante y me sali de mi cuarto, iria a hacer el desayuno, si, demasiado extraño en mi, odiaba hacer el desayuno, asi que haría algo fácil, unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, estaba a punto de servir los huevos cuando escuche unos ruidos en la sala,eran las 10; seguro Jasper se había despertado, tome los platos y los lleve hacia el comedor, los acomode y me di cuenta que Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón, dándome la espalda asi que me regrese a la cocina por el jugo, cuando regrese estaba Jasper a un lado de la mesa, me miro de arriba abajo, sonreí tiernamente.

-Buenos días – saludo con voz ronca, seria porque acababa de despertar?.

-Buenos días – le conteste tiernamente – siéntate para desayunar.

En realidad no ay mucho que contar sobre el desayuno, Jasper y yo solo comentábamos sobre la noche anterior, de mis estudios, de los suyos, de mi familia, de la suya, en fin, de todo, solo sin mencionar el beso, al parecer no le había importado, seguro había besado a muchas chicas para sentir que el beso que nos dimos no era nada mas que un beso, no había sentido nada, despues se despidió, y me dio las gracias,que el desayuno le había gustado mucho –eso no se lo crei porcierto- cuando Jasper se fue eran las 11:30, Pff, hoy no tenia nada que hacer, mas que estar viendo tv, asi que comenze con mi rutina, encendí la tv un rato, estuve viendo el canal de E!, me encantaba ese canal, estaban programas demasiado aburridos, asi que estaba quedándome dormida, despues escuche el teléfono que me desperto fui a contestar.

_-Hola – conteste secamente._

_-Hola Lucy – contesto Jasper del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Que pasa jasper –_

_-Mm, mi familia y yo, iremos a un zoológico, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir?_

_-Claro, me encantaría, es sábado y los sabados estoy sola en casa – escuche la risa de Jasper del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Esta bien, pasare por ti a las 2, nos vemos Adios._

_-Adios jasper – le conteste_, mire al reloj, eran las 12:45, era una muy buena hora para

Darme una ducha, abri el grifo y espere a que el agua se tibeara, despues me bañe

y me puse mi pantalón de mezclilla, con rasgos que le hacían parecer que estaba

Roto, una blusa de color cremita, una torerita y unas sandalias blancas, me gustaba

Esa convinacion, Sali rápidamente y vi en el reloj que ya eran las 2, Jasper no tardaría

En llegar por mi, me sente en la sala, y encendí la tele, estaban pasando aun ese

Aburrido especial de no se que programa pero no me gustaba, le puse mute a la

Tele, y me cruze de brazos,que llegara jasper ya, al parecer lo invoque, porque a los

3 segundos timbraron la puerta, la abri rápidamente, Jasper llevaba un pantalón

Gastado color cafe playera negra con un estampado blanco, sudadera verde y una

Chaqueta de cuero marron me saludo muy cortes y bajamos hacia su auto, el me abrió la puerta y subi agradeciéndole.

-¿Entonces los sabados son dia de la familia para ustedes?

-Mmm, no, de hecho es todo el fin de semana, y con eso de que papa quiere que regresemos a Forks, serán todos los fines de semana yo creo – le sonreí.

-¿Y a cual zoológico iremos? No recuerdo que aya uno en dirección a donde nos llevas- le dije mirando hacia la carretera.

-Iremos a casa de mis tios antes, los demás nos esperan para irnos juntos – dijo sonriéndome, yo le asentí, estuvimos en silencio, hasta que paro el coche y lo estaciono atrás de un volvo, me abrió la puerta de nuevo y me tomo de la mano para entrar, bajamos rápidamente, aun tomandome de la mano, saco una llave y abrió, la casa era realmente grande, entramos y pude ver a toda la familia ahí, Bella estaba sentada con Edward en un piano, Edward llevaba un pantalon gris desgastado, playera entre morada y azul, tenis negros y lentes ray-ban abiador negros y Bella, que estaba su lado llevaba un pantalon entuvado gris, adidas azules, y blusa de cuadros verde azulado con negro y unos rayban

), entramos mas y pude ver a los demás sentados, Rosalie llevaba pantalones rotos por las rodillas, blusa blanca, chamarra negra con crema, bufanda gris, botas altas de color negro &unos

lentes ray-ban abiador negros con blanco y asu lado estaba sentado Emmet, quien llevaba pantalon grisado, playera gris, chaketa negra&un gorrito gris , a su lado estaba Alice quien llevaba pantalon de mezcliya azul marino, blusa de tirantes azul ceeleste con tonos negros &sandalias abiertas rojas, estaba agarrada de la mano de un chico, el mismo con el que había bailado la noche anterior, el llevaba un pantalon negro, vans negros y chamarra de distintos cafes Jasper me sento en el sillón, no entendía nada, pero despues escuche como Bella comenza a tocar el piano, conocía esa canción, era de **James Blunt**, era la de **You are beautiful**, amaba esa canción, despues Jasper se adorrillo a mi lado, y apareció Rosalie a su espalda, que le dio una rosa, ella le sonrio como dándole animos y el me sonrio y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Lucy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Habia soñado tantas veces con esto, que no podía describir la felicidad que sentía, quería a Jasper, desde hace mucho tiempo y el nunca me había pelado, que ahora no podía siquiera hablar.

-Si – muy apenas se pudo oir mi voz, Jasper me abrazo, y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias? – le dije atónita.

-Si, por aceptarme.

-Tonto – le dije a Jasper y lo bese, el me devolvió el beso tiernamente, todos me felicitaron, a Jasper y a mi, todos nos sentamos en la sala, Emmet hablaba de lo contento que estaba porque ya no seria el único que tuviera que lidear con problemas de suegros y Alice le decía que Jackson también tenían que lidiar con problemas; Rose le dio un golpe a Emmet por decir eso de sus papas y todos reimos-; me di cuenta que los únicos que no había visto despues de que Jasper se me había declaro había sido Ed&Bella, los busque con la mirada, y pude ver a Bella sentada en el piano y Ed estaba en el piso incado, Bella se dio cuenta de que los miraba y me sonrio desde el piano junto con Edward, despues vi como subían las escaleras, al parecer fui la única que lo notoellos dos siempre se habían odiado, pero ahora estaba pasando algo muy extraño e iba a averiguarlo.

..

**¡HOLA CARAS DE ANGELES!** Años sin subir aquí ¿cieerto? I'm So sorry U.U pero esqe yooo soy Suuusy jaja, soy la qe lee nentraa la ondaa asi las 24 horas leyendo fics, luego viendo noveelas y lgo escribiendo y asi! Y ahora me entoro la ondaa de leer libros! NOOO! Lo mejor (: mi mama mee comproo un libro qee adoro y soy feliz haha bueno no, bien, les comeentaba, primero; Esta historia, ya la tengo planeada, asi toda y siento decirles qe aquí Alice&Jaasper no se quedaaran juutnos:S bno, es lo maas seguro, ay comeenten, bueno, esqee pues todos asi como Bella&Edward, Alicee&Jasper, Rosaliee&Emmet y para que los engaño si yo también odio qee cambien las parejas:S PUAJ! ¡HOOROOR! Jaja entonces, pro acaa es diferente pqee Lucy (la qe el 66% probabilidad de que se quede con Jasper) es una amigaa miaa, por eso la eh meetido :S y bueeno, ahora iree a escribir tengo ganaas :S y mañana tengo exaameen ¡DE ESPAÑOL! Mjsdsf jaja, bueno bye bye, los reviwes :S no respondi pero SI LOS LEO! GRACIAS! SIGAN DEJANDO&SIGAN LEYENDO PORFA! :D


End file.
